El Ser Padres
by Mandddie
Summary: El Director Cross ha llegado con una nueva idea para un proyecto... ¡Sobre la educación sexual y el ser padres! ¿Cómo puede un grupo de vampiros cuidar a un pequeño bebé mecánico? ¿Sobrevivirá Zero? ZeroxYuki. OOC!
1. Una idea brillante

[EDITADO]

Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola, hola queridos lectores! Primero que nada, debo decir que me siento muy avergonzada porque han pasado años y no me he dignado a escribir otro capítulo para esta historia, pero el día de hoy me decidí a finalmente continuarla. Sin embargo, mis intereses y mi forma de redactar no son los mismos que los de hace dos años, así que antes de seguir escribiendo, me dedicaré a corregir cualquier error que consiga en uno de estos primeros capítulos. Quizá hasta cambie una que otra cosita, ¡Pero tranquilos! Nada relevante.

Y para mis nuevos lectores, espero que disfruten mucho de esta pieza que escribí cuando estaba más pequeña con mucho amor y dedicación, comenzando bajo el User Name de MissRedfield94, siguiendo con LolitaLawliet y finalizando con mi nombre de usuario actual, Mandie and The Droogs. ¡Au revoir!

**El Ser Padres**

Lunes por la mañana. Antes de iniciar mi historia, debo aclarar que los Lunes no son precisamente mis días favoritos. Quizá sea porque mi ánimo se pierde entre esas horas exhaustivas de tareas de fin de semana, o porque simplemente el Lunes representa el inicio de unos atareados cinco días de tratar de manejar a mis chillonas compañeras de clase dispuestas a hacer cualquier cosa para ver a sus ídolos de la clase nocturna.

Y allí estaba yo una vez más, tirada en la cama, enredada entre las sábanas, y luciendo como una enorme oruga poco agraciada (No es que las orugas me parezcan demasiado bonitas de por sí, pero bueno, así de poco agraciada me veía que ni las orugas me superaban). No quería levantarme. Sabía que sí lo hacía, tendría que soportar a todas esas fastidiosas chicas alborotadas y chillonas, amenazándome, pisoteándome...

—Yuki—Exclamó una voz a lo lejos. Tan a lo lejos...—. ¡Yuuki! Despierta, vamos... Llegaremos tarde...

—¿Hmm?

—¡Yuki!

—Cinco minutos más...—_Una semana más, vamos, sólo siete días más..._—.

Escuché a Yori gemir exasperada, y me acomodé entre las sábanas. Nada en este mundo podría hacerme levantar de mi cálida cama. Ni Zero con sus rabietas, ni Yori con sus pomposas maneras, ni siquiera el hecho de que aquel día... Aquel día...

—¡Oh por Dios!—Grité exaltada, levantándome de un brinco y tomando mi toalla y uniforme, mientras me dirigía al baño a toda prisa—.

Aquel día, algo importante pasaría. El director Cross había anunciado el viernes pasado que tenía interesantes noticias para nosotros acerca de un nuevo proyecto, y que explicaría el día de hoy, en que consistía. Se había visto muy entusiasmado al decirlo, lo que me dejaba muy en claro que fuera lo que fuera lo que el director tramaba, era algo probablemente muy retorcido. _Muy, muy retorcido._

Me desvestí a toda prisa, y me metí en la ducha para tomar un baño rápido. Diez minutos después, ya salía de la habitación, limpia y completamente vestida. Yori me esperaba en el pasillo con sus libros en la mano, y una expresión relajada en el rostro.

—Eso fue rápido, Yuki-chan.

Le dediqué una rápida sonrisa y corrí, tomándola de la mano, para dirigirnos al salón de clases. Entramos antes de que nuestro profesor hiciera acto de presencia en el aula, y nos apresuramos a sentarnos. La verdad no teníamos para nada ganas de quedar castigadas, y Yagari-Sensei podía ser muy estricto... Sobre todo cuando está de malas. Y los lunes, por desgracia, parecía que tampoco le hacían mucha gracia.

Miré al rededor, buscando a Zero con la mirada. Tenía mucho tiempo sin atender a sus labores como prefecto, y quería asegurarme de que ésta vez no se me escapara. Lo vi sentado en la última fila, sólo y con semblante aburrido. Le sonreí y le saludé con la mano, pero como siempre, no me prestó atención.

La puerta se abrió de pronto con un estruendo, dejando a la vista a una figura alta y musculosa, con sombrero de vaquero y un parche de cuero que cubría la mitad de su joven rostro. Parecía listo para estrangular a alguien. Oh, genial. Este parecía ser uno de ''esos días''.

El hombre entró en el salón, con una mirada dura y fría, y el desprecio marcado en cada uno de sus rasgos. Todos hicieron silencio, y los pocos alumnos de pie, corrieron a sus sitios, prácticamente temblando en sus lugares. Éste iba a ser un terrible comienzo para la semana, se los aseguro.

Yagari-Sensei se inclinó antes de llegar a su escritorio, y tomó entre sus manos un trozo de papel arrugado, lo abrió, y leyó con una sonrisa malévola lo escrito en él. Todos le observaron sin moverse, aguantando la respiración.

Finalmente, el profesor arrugó de nuevo el papel y lo tiró a la basura, antes de caminar y sentarse, con la tenebrosa sonrisa aún en su cara.

—Creo—Exclamó Yagari-Sensei— que ya tengo una idea de porqué sus notas son tan patéticas éste año. Es triste... Es muy triste...—Agregó, pero por su expresión, él no parecía lamentarlo—.

Todos le observaron, confundidos por sus palabras y lo escrito en la hoja arrugada, pero demasiado temerosos de moverse como para caminar hasta la papelera y averiguar lo que rezaba el condenado papelito. Sin embargo, el profesor no dijo nada más, y dio inicio a su clase, la cual fue tres veces aún más aburrida que todas las anteriores. Cuando sonó la campana, todos los estudiantes que se habían hallado en un estado parcial de adormecimiento, corrieron hacia la puerta, pero Yagari-Sensei los detuvo.

—Yo no he dicho que puedan salir.

Todos le miraron con los ojos como platos, y muchos dejaron escapar gemidos frustrados y palabrotas por lo bajo, pero volvieron obedientemente a sus sitios.

—Cómo ya deberían de saber, si escucharon al director el viernes, se les asignará un proyecto, y hoy, el vendrá y se los explicará. Deben permanecer acá hasta que llegue. —Dicho esto, volvió a su escritorio, tomó un fajo de hojas, y comenzó a revisarlas—.

Me removí incómoda en mi silla, esperándo impaciente a que mi padre adoptivo llegara.

—¿De que crees que conste el proyecto?—Me preguntó Yori, con su usual voz monótona—.

—Ni idea Yori-chan... Tendremos que esperar a qu...

No pude terminar la oración, porque en ese mismo instante, las puertas se abrieron, revelando al director Cross, quién no paraba de reír por lo bajo y dar saltitos de emoción. Todos le miramos, mientras se acercaba a Yagari-sensei y le susurraba algo entre risitas. El hombre asintió y volvió a su tarea de corregir exámenes.

—Bien, bien mis niños.—Exclamó el director tratando de mantener una expresión seria, pero fallando—. Les tengo unas noticias muy emocionantes.

Pude oír a Zero resoplando en el asiento de atrás.

—Todos los años, se les asignan proyectos para determinar si los estudiantes son aptos para graduarse, o no. Ésta vez, tuve una brillante idea acerca de una manera para hacer de éstos proyectos algo no tan complicado. Así que el tema de éste año, es educación sexual...

Todas las chicas nos sonrojamos, mientras todos los chicos (Menos Zero), silbaban y aplaudían entusiasmados. Al director pareció gustarle la forma en que los hombres tomaron el tema y río por lo bajo mientras también aplaudía. Luego continuó:

—... Y las habilidades paternas. —Todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras el director continuaba riendo y aplaudiendo. Al darse cuenta de que ahora nadie compartía con él el entusiasmo, carraspeó y su rostro se enserió—. En este mismo momento, quiero mostrarles los requerimientos para este último tema.

Mi padre adoptivo miró a Yagari-sensei, quién ahora mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Éste último se agachó y sacó de debajo de su escritorio una caja grande, cuyo contenido nadie podía ver, pero que emitía un sonido chirriante y bastante molesto.

El hombre caminó hacia el director y le tendió la caja, la cual éste abrió. Introdujo su mano en ella, y lo que sacó, era algo que nadie esperó ver. Un bebé mecánico que lloraba y pataleaba histérico.

—No se atrevería...—Susurró Zero—.

¿Que planeaba hacer el director? ¿Para que necesitábamos un bebé...? Oh no...

—¡Felicitaciones chicos! ¡Todos serán padres!—Dijo el director aplaudiendo emocionado—. Deben hacer este proyecto en las parejas que yo escogeré para ustedes.

Todos gimieron. No les entusiasmaba mucho la idea de que alguien más escogiera al padre o madre de su bebé. Sobre todo a mí.

—En cuanto a las clases de educación sexual... Confío en que mi buen amigo Yagari pueda enseñarles lo...

—¡¿QUÉ?—Gritó Yagari-sensei, sorprendido— ¿Ed-Educación sexual? Debe de estar bromeando...

—No, no lo estoy.—Exclamó el director, tratando de lucir su mejor expresión de inocencia—.

—Nosotros no habíamos acordado esto...—Le dijo el profesor a éste entre dientes—.

—Pues acabamos de hacerlo.—Dicho ésto, se dió la vuelta y agregó—. Bien, bien, ahora, nombraré las parejas, y espero que hagan silencio por favor.

El director Cross nombró a todos y cada uno de los estudiantes y les asignó a sus compañeros, mientras Yagari-sensei parecía estar considerando el suicidio. O mejor dicho, el homicidio. Al final, solo quedabamos dos personas.

"_Oh-oh..."_

—Por último... ¡Kiryu-kun y Yuuki!

"_Cinco segundos para la explosión..."_

—¡¿QUÉ?— Estalló Zero, golpeando con los puños su mesa—. ¡Me niego!

—¡P-pero Z-zero! ¡Si no ap-pruebas el proyecto, no podrás graduarte!—Replicó el director, escondiéndose tras Yagari-Sensei—.

El chico de cabellos plateados gruñó y apretó los dientes, luchando por no lanzarse sobre el director. Yo suspiré. Sabía que algo así pasaría porqué, ¿que cosa buena se podía esperar de un lunes? Por lo menos esto ya no podía ponerse peor.

—A propósito, una de las personas del grupo, hombre o mujer, debe recoger esto a la hora de salida, y llevarlo puesto por una semana—Dijo el director, mostrando lo que parecía ser una gran replica de... Oh Dios mío.

Miré a mi padre adoptivo con la boca abierta. ¡¿Que demonios se había fumado esta vez?. Cuando ya me preparaba para preguntárselo, un ruido sordo resonó en el aula. Me volteé, y lo único que pude ver fue a Zero inconsciente en el suelo. Aparté la mirada, cerré los ojos y traté de calmarme. Éste iba a ser un largo día...

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el primer capítulo, revisado, corregido y creo que un poco más adecuado. Las redundancias me llovían encima mientras iba leyendo el original, se nota que no tenía ningún Beta cuando comencé a escribir esto. Ahora, ¡Con el siguiente capítulo! Sientanse libres de dejar un review si les ha gustado. ¡Nos leemos!


	2. Bebés Vampiros

Apenas Kaname había puesto un pie fuera de los dormitorios de los vampiros de la clase nocturna, supo que algo andaba mal. _Muy, muy mal. _

Ahora, gracias a las retorcidas ideas del director, Kaname se hallaba en una molesta y complicada situación. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir a aquel hombre semejante cosa? Aquello era ridículo... Pero no tanto cómo lo era su compañero en el proyecto.

_''Voy a matar a ese hombre en cuanto le vea de nuevo'' _Pensó el vampiro pelicastaño, mientras se golpeaba la cabeza con la ventana.

_

* * *

_

Apenas se habían abierto las puertas que daban con los salones aquella tarde, los gritos de las chicas de la clase diurna nunca se oyeron. Ellas nunca se vieron tampoco. Éste hecho le había hecho ver al purasangre inicialmente, que algo terrible pasaría. Y no se equivocaba.

—¡¿Dónde están mis chicas?!—Había gritado Aidou luciendo aterrado, tratando de conseguir a por lo menos una de sus insufribles admiradoras dentro de un seto—.

—Creo que ya se han cansado de ti, mi querido primo...—Le explicó Kain con una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia, que por más real que podía parecer, era completamente fingida. No podía negar que algo terrible había ocurrido. Nada en este mundo, **nada**, podía impedir a las revoltosas chiquillas de la clase diurna ir a molestarles todas las tardes. Algo muy grave debía estar pasando...—.

—Kaname-Sama... ¿Que ocurre?—Preguntó Ruka, mirando con preocupación al hombre alto de cabellos castaños—.

—Síganme— Se limitó a decir éste, siguiendo su camino hacia los salones—.

Los demás vampiros le habían seguido, todos susurrando y preguntándose que demonios habría ocurrido.

Pronto llegaron todos al salón. Kaname caminó impasible como siempre hacia la puerta, y la abrió despacio. Se oyó un leve suspiro.

—Director Cross... No me esperaba verle por acá.—Exclamó el presidente de los dormitorios de la clase nocturna con serenidad—.

—¡Kaname-kun! ¡Entre, entre!—Se oyó decir al director con emoción, mientras reía—.

El líder de los vampiros miró a sus compañeros y asintió con la cabeza, entrando en el aula y haciéndoles señas para que pasaran. Mientras lo hacían, Shiki susurró, con su típica expresión de aburrimiento:

—Esto no va a ser nada bueno...

Cuando ya todos se hallaban en sus lugares, miraron al director Cross con interés. Pocas veces le habían visto, y tenían la ligera impresión de que lo que éste iba a decirles, estaba relacionado con la ausencia de las chicas de la clase diurna.

—Bien... ¡Les tengo unas muy emocionantes noticias mis chicos!

Miradas curiosas por parte de todos.

—Como ya deben saber, todos los años, aquí en la academia Cross, se hacen proyectos para seleccionar a quienes se gradúan y quienes no...—Comenzó a explicar el hombre con tranquilidad, suprimiendo las ganas de saltar y reír que en realidad tenía—. Éste año, tengo una idea bastante divertida sobre él.

Todos le miraron con el corazón en un puño.

De pronto, con un rápido movimiento, el director sacó de una caja que se hallaba en el suelo, un pequeño muñeco que tenía la forma de...

—¿...Un bebé?—Susurró Kain sorprendido, mientras los demás vampiros observaban al muñeco con la boca abierta—. ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer con él?

—Pues cuidarlo, ¿que más deberían hacer con él?—Río el director, antes de enseriarse nuevamente—. Pensé que sería entretenido para ustedes, puesto que el tema de la sexualidad es algo que usualmente... _Disfrutan. _

Todos se sonrojaron y apartaron las miradas.

—¿Y que tienen que ver esas... _Cosas_ con el sexo?—Preguntó Aidou, mirando al bebé como si fuera una especie de gusano especialmente repulsivo—.

—¿Qué? ¿Todavía piensas que a los bebés los trae la cigüeña Aidou?—Dijo Ruka, pasándose una mano por el voluminoso cabello—. Es obvio que el director piensa que debemos tomar responsabilidad por nuestros actos... Sobre todo si se trata de un tema tan delicado como lo es este...

Los demás vampiros la miraron incrédulos. La que había hablado de esa manera había sido... ¿Ruka?

—¿Qué?—Cuestionó la vampira a la defensiva—. Es cierto...

—Ejem... Si, eso es muy cierto Ruka-chan. La paternidad es un tema muy delicado, y creo que deben de conocer las consecuencias de llevar una... Relaciónal _siguiente nivel._

Más miradas incómodas por parte de todos.

—El proyecto se basará en el cuidado de éste bebé. Les asignaré parejas y deberán cuidarle por una semana, como si fuera un bebé de verdad. Deberán usar estos biberones para alimentar al muñeco. Funcionan por medio de un imán que tienen la mamadera y la boca del bebé, así que solo deben juntar ambas partes para que el pequeño se alimente—Explicó el director, enseñando un pequeño biberón vacío—. Deben evitar también que el bebé llore, ya que éste tiene un chip dentro de sí, que graba todo lo que le han hecho, y el cual revisaré al finalizar el proyecto para ver si lo han cuidado bien. Y espero que así sea. ¿Lo han entendido todos?

Los vampiros asintieron, tensos.

—Bien. Ahora, es tiempo de decir las parejas. Tuve un pequeño inconveniente con la clase diurna acerca de esto, así que a ustedes les dejaré escoger a su compañero por medio de un papel. Iré sitio por sitio en orden alfabético, para que solo la mitad del aula tome los papeles. Los demás deberán esperar a ver quién será su pareja.

Si lo supieran, a los chicos de la clase diurna no les parecería muy justo todo aquello, pero el director no era idiota. Sí elegía por si mismo las parejas, lo más probable era que aquellos vampiros lo comieran vivo. Era mejor no correr riesgos.

Caminó sonriente por cada uno de los lugares en los que los chicos se sentaban, entregando papeles a cada uno. Al finalizar, se quedó de pie al frente de todos, para observar sus reacciones.

Lentamente, los vampiros abrieron los papeles. Todos se quedaron estáticos, sin mover un músculo, observando los nombres de sus parejas con las bocas abiertas.

El director les miró preocupado, y al ver que nadie se movía, decidió decir algo.

—Mmm... ¿Chicos?

Nada pasó por unos segundos, pero luego, Ichijou fue inclinándose un poco a la derecha... Un poco más... Un poco más...

¡PLAF!

El director observó con la boca entreabierta al vampiro inconsciente que yacía en el suelo, aún sujetando el papel entre sus manos, y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Apenas Cross se hubo recuperado del shock, los demás vampiros comenzaron a reaccionar.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA CROSS!

—¡No puede hacerme esto! ¿Yo? ¡¿Con... Él?!

—¡Nooooooooooo...!

El aula se llenó rápidamente de un revoltijo de gritos, llantos y quejas por parte de los vampiros. El director ya había esperado algo así, pero ¡Rayos!, no en esta magnitud.

Los únicos que permanecían tranquilamente sentados en sus lugares, eran Kaname y Shiki, este último con una expresión de aburrimiento que parecía contagiar. Ó no le importaba mucho con quién tendría que hacer el proyecto, ó estaba conforme con su pareja. Pero por su rostro, era prácticamente imposible adivinar.

—¡Mald...!

—¡No, no voy a permitir que tú, gran zoquete, seas el padre de mi hijo!

—¡No juegues! Cambia tu papel por el de Ruka, mira que está distraída...

—¡Aparta la mano cabr...!

—¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por quéee?!

Ruka era la que se hallaba más alterada. Gritaba, hacía gestos con las manos y brazos y gruñía de vez en cuando. Ichijou seguía en el suelo, petrificado por el horror.

—Hmmm...¿podrían escucharme?—Dijo el director, tratando de llamar la atención de los jóvenes—.

Pero como era de esperarse, nadie lo hizo. Se gritaban e insultaban unos a otros, blandiendo los pedazos de papel frente a ellos, como mostrando la prueba irrefutable de que un crimen terrible se había cometido.

—Silencio— Y se hizo el silencio. Solo bastaba con un murmullo de Kaname, para que todos hicieran caso. Ojalá el director pudiese tener ese don—.

El vampiro pelicastaño se levantó de su lugar con serenidad y caminó hacia Cross con calma.

—Creo que se ha... Producido un error, director.

—¿Huh? ¿Error? ¿A que te refieres, Kaname-Kun?

—Mi compañero...—Kaname desdobló la hoja con el nombre de su pareja y se lo enseñó a Cross—.

Tras leer lo que decía, el director rompió a reír.

—Heh, lo siento, Kaname-Kun. Sea o no de tu agrado, cada quién tiene a su pareja y no puedo cambiarlo. No sería justo para los de la clase diurna ¿No te parece?

—Pero...

—Lo siento. Ahora, por favor vuelvan todos a sus asientos.

Kaname observó a Cross por unos segundos, y luego se alejó, apretando los dientes. ¿Que demonios había hecho para merecer semejante desgracia? No le desearía ni a su peor enemigo el tener aquella pareja... Bueno, tal vez a Kiryuu...

—Bien. Tengo otra cosa que decirles, así que escuchen por favor— Los vampiros miraron al director, esperando lo peor—. Aparte de todo esto, tendrán que ver clases de educación sexual, para complementar su proyecto. Las notas que obtengan en las pruebas que se realicen en estas clases, valen el 20% del pontaje final.

Ah, bueno. Eso no era tan malo.

—Yagari Touga se encargará de impartir esas clases.

Oh... Bueno, podía ser peor. Puede ser hasta divertido... Un tipo como él... Educación sexual... Oh, sí.

—Y por último...—Agregó el rubio en voz baja, en un susurro teatral—. ¡Sus bebés!

Cross se inclinó y sacó del escritorio de Yagari-Sensei, un objeto grande y...

—¡Por el amor de...!

—¡Aaaahgg mis ojos!

Ichijou, que ya se recuperaba del pequeño plazo que había permanecido en shock, se levantó del suelo, con una mano en su cabeza y expresión adolorida.

—¿Que me...? ¡Oh por Di...!

En cuanto observó lo que el director sujetaba entre sus manos, Ichijou volvió a caer desmayado en el suelo, pero nadie lo notó. Todos estaban paralizados, horrorizados.

—Aquí dentro, está su bebé. Uno de cada pareja debe llevar ésto puesto por una semana, y el séptimo día, se abrirá, y el bebé saldrá por él. No pueden quitárselo.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma—susurró Kain, tapando frustrado su cara con las manos—.

Y así fue cómo todo terminó de la manera en que terminó. Y mientras estaba allí, sentado, frustrado y de mal humor, lidiando con aquel idiota embarazado, no pudo evitar maldecir al director por sus ''ingeniosas ideas''.

* * *

Hehe, que les pareció?

Excelente? Muy bueno? Bien? Aceptable? Malo? Terrible?

xD

La idea del ''Objeto de donde sale el bebé'' la saqué de una serie que vi una vez, cuyo nombre ahora no recuerdo. Pensé que sería gracioso insertarlo en mi historia. Creo que aunque no haya dicho lo que es, muchos tienen una idea, ¿No es así?

Bueno, ya saben! R&R People!

Kisses!

Nos leemos =)


	3. Dolores, lágrimas y clases de salud

Yuki POV

Sí, los lunes eran usualmente una pesadilla, pero éste, había sido el peor de todos sin ninguna duda.

Y allí estaba yo. Dando vueltas en la cama y maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras luchaba por conseguir colocarme en una postura más agradable, lo cual no funcionó muy bien que digamos. Esto nunca se lo perdonaría al director. _Nunca._

—¡Agh! Maldición... Ésta cosa...

Aquello era tan tortuoso que hasta Yori había dejado escapar unas cuantas obscenidades mientras trataba de acomodarse, como yo. La verdad es que ya ambas perdíamos la paciencia.

—¡Ugh! Voy al lavabo Yuki, ya vuelvo—Susurró Yori con cansancio, mientras se sujetaba la espalda con la mano y caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño—.

—¿Planeas abortar?

—No se como le haces para leerme el pensamiento...

—Si lo logras, me avisas. Veremos si funciona conmigo también. ¹

Me llevé la mano a la cabeza mientras mi amiga desaparecía tras cerrar la puerta. Bueno, por lo menos mis labores de prefecta habían quedado suspendidas hasta que el proyecto finalizara. De no ser así, hace mucho que hubiera dejado este cruel mundo...

Me incorporé soñolienta y observé por la ventana. Esto era sin duda, muy injusto. ¿Porque tenía que llevar yo esta estúpida cosa y no Zero? Cuando una mujer se embaraza, se dice que el hombre también... Así que...

"Bien... Es hora de hacer una pequeña visita al padre de mi bebé"

Me levanté de la cama, me alisé un poco el cabello alborotado con las manos, y salí al pasillo, dirigiéndome a la habitación de Zero. Si yo iba a sufrir, el sufriría conmigo.

—¡Toc, toc!—Canturreé, tocando la puerta con los nudillos—. Abre Zero... Hace un frío del demonio aquí afuera.

Escuché un sonoro gruñido, muy típico de Zero cuando estaba irritado, y la puerta se abrió.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?— Me preguntó con sequedad—.

—Apártate. Dormiré aquí hoy—Le respondí, sonrojándome un poco al decirlo, pero entrando a la habitación con desición y empujándole a un lado. Estaba tan cansada que me eché sobre su cama sin pedir su permiso, y cerré mis ojos—.

Pensé que Zero explotaría y comenzaría a gritarme, pero para mi gran sorpresa, él solo gruñó una vez más, cerró la puerta, y se sentó en el espacio libre que le había dejado en su cama.

Entreabrí mi ojo derecho y le observé. Tenía en su rostro una expresión seria, como si estuviese pensando sobre un tema bastante delicado. Olvidando el sueño por unos segundos, me incorporé y lo miré.

—¿Que pasa?—Le pregunté, preocupada—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No...—Respondió Zero—. Es sólo que... Esto es raro.

Y sí que lo era. Ahí estábamos los dos; Yo con un gran vientre falso de plástico, ligado a dos pechos de goma, causantes de muchos desmayos por parte de los chicos de mi salón, sentada en la cama del padre ficticio de mi bebé, a quién nunca miré como a alguien más que un simple hermano. Me veía un poco ridícula además, porque ninguna de mis camisetas me entraba con semejante panza, y la que llevaba puesta (La más grande que tenía), dejaba visible la mitad del vientre.

—¿Por qué has venido?—Cuestionó Zero, mirándome—.

—Porque...—Me sonrojé ligeramente—. Porque tú estás conmigo en esto. Eres mi compañero, y si yo sufro, tu sufres también.

—Ya veo...—Respondió él, sin siquiera mirarme—. Duérmete.

Lo miré por un rato más, y me acosté, con una mano en el falso vientre que contenía a mi pequeño bebé ficticio. Suspiré, cerré mis ojos, y me quedé profundamente dormida, olvidando por completo mi plan inicial de molestar al chico de cabello plateado.

xXx

La luz cálida del sol daba directamente con mi cara. Genial. Ya había amanecido. Me llevé las manos al rostro y me estiré sonriendo con pereza, aún sin abrir los ojos. Mi cuerpo entero se sentía cálido y renovado. La espalda ya no me dolía. ¿Acaso me había quitado la panza falsa sin darme cuenta?

Me llevé las manos al estómago y palpé el plástico del vientre que el director me había dado a mí, y a las demás chicas. No, el vientre seguía allí. Pero... ¿Que era esto? Mis manos sintieron la presencia de otra cosa, cerca de mi panza... Sujetándola. ¿Que era?

Abrí los ojos exaltada, y al ver de que se trataba, no pude evitar sonreír. Me hallaba acostada a un lado de la cama, y del extremo más lejano a mí, estaba Zero. Sin embargo, su brazo se extendía hasta llegar a mi vientre, y lo sujetaba con gentileza. No quise apartarme. Se sentía muy agradable el peso de su mano sobre mi.

TOC TOC

De repente me sobresalté ante el molesto ruido de alguien tocando la puerta. Zero se levantó de golpe, mirando a todos lados y apartando su mano de mi estómago. Me levanté luego de desearle los buenos días y caminé hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que el director Cross había sido el que había llamado. Sonreía como siempre, y en sus brazos llevaba un gran número de camisetas apiladas.

—Mmm... Direc... Papá—Me corregí, antes de que el pobre tipo se pusiera sentimental con el tema de que debíamos decirle padre—. Buenos días.

—¡Ahh, Yuki! ¿Cómo está la linda pareja de primerizos?

Me di la vuelta rápidamente, sabiendo como reaccionaría Zero ante tal comentario. No quería tener que lidiar con un hombre inconsciente a mitad del pasillo, así que detuve a mi compañero, colocando una mano sobre su pecho antes de que noqueara a nuestro padre adoptivo.

—Calma... Zero.

Él apartó mi mano y se dió la vuelta de mal humor. Miré al director una vez más.

—Mmm, papá... Debo ir a alistarme para ir a clase y...

—¡Oh Yuki, Yuki! ¡No pensarás que el uniforme va a entrarte con ese vientre!—Señaló mi ''padre'' sonriendo y moviendo su mano en dirección a mí—. ¡Mandé a hacer unas cuantas camisetas para las chicas que deben llevar las panzas, y las estoy entregando! ¡Ten hija mía! ¡Haz hecho tan feliz a tu padre!—Dijo el sensible director, enjugándose las lágrimas y tendiéndome una camisa con emoción—.

Zero, que observaba la escena sentado en su cama, dejó escapar un gruñido. Era increíble lo mucho que podía parecerse a un Bulldog colosal algunas veces.

Cogí la camiseta y sonreí.

—No te pongas la falda del instituto Yuki, puedes usar un jean. Es más... Seguro.

—Gracias... Papá. ¡Nos vemos!—Y dicho esto, le cerré la puerta en la cara. Heh—.

Observé la prenda que el director me había dejado. Era de color negro, ajustada en la parte del top y abombada en la parte dónde iba el vientre. Tenía el emblema de la escuela a un lado, y una cinta de color rojo cerca de dónde comenzaba la parte abombada. La verdad, era una pieza muy mona.

—Bueno Zero... Voy a cambiarme.

Él me miró con una ceja levantada.

—Ve a tu dormitorio entonces.

—¡Aww! Es que... Éste vientre es tan pesado y es terrible caminar con él... Por el peso, puedo intuir que vamos a tener más de un bebé...

La boca de Zero se abrió con horror, y pude observar cómo su piel pasaba de ser pálida, a traslúcida.

—Era una broma Zero... No creo que el director sea tan malvado como para hacernos algo así.

—¡Ése tipo es un demonio! ¡Un demonio!

Suspiré y tomé mi franela mientras salía del cuarto, dejando a Zero sólo, despotricando contra el director. No tenía muchas ganas de aguantar sus gritos por más tiempo. Llegué a mi dormitorio y me percaté de que Yori ya no estaba. Probablemente había ido, como yo, a hacer sufrir al padre de su bebé.

Me di un baño rápido y al acabar, me probé la nueva camiseta. Se veía bastante bien a decir verdad. Luego de verme un sinnúmero de veces en el espejo, tomé mi mochila y salí al salón de clases. Oh, perfecto. Hoy teníamos nuestra primera clase de educación sexual.

Mientras andaba, no pude evitar sentirme cómo en otro mundo ante la visión que tuve. Por todas partes se veían chicas con grandes panzas, usando todas la misma camiseta que yo. Muchas llevaban pantalones, pero algunas se habían arriesgado a llevar falda. Era como un extraño universo paralelo.

Luego de aquella caminata (Que se me hizo eterna por el peso de mi recién adquirida barriga), por fin llegué al aula, jadeando y sudando. Aquella cosa daba mucho calor a decir verdad.

Me acerqué a la puerta y la abrí. Me sorprendió ver que sólo la mitad del aula había entrado. Al parecer, yo no era la única con problemas.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y cuando estaba a punto de sentarme en el lugar que siempre compartía con Yori, Yagari-Sensei carraspeó. Le miré.

—Señorita Cross, debe ir a sentarse con su pareja para ésta y todas las clases. Tengo entendido que su compañero es... Kiryuu-Kun, ¿No es así?

Me sonrojé y asentí con la cabeza mientras andaba hacia la silla que se hallaba al lado de la de Zero, quién ni siquiera me miró. Quise saludarle, pero me contuve. No quería tentar a mi mala suerte.

Pasamos los siguientes diez minutos viendo al techo, esperando a que los demás llegaran. Muchas entraron al salón de cabeza, vencidas por el peso de los vientres. Yagari-Sensei parecía querer lanzarse por la ventana.

Cuando al fin todas estuvieron dentro del salón, la primera clase de educación sexual dio inicio. Oh, esto iba a ser interesante...

—Bien, bien. Comencemos entonces. Hmmm...—Yagari-Sensei se veía bastante frustrado, y murmuraba blasfemas contra el director en voz baja de vez en cuando, mientras leía el tema que enseñaría el día de hoy en un libro con una portada bastante... Llamativa, por no decir depravada—. Uhuh, la clase de hoy... ¿Que es el sexo?

Escondí la cara entre mis manos. ¿Así, o más incómodo?

Y así pasó la hora y media más asquerosa de mi vida. Los términos ''Sexo'' y ''Yagari Touga'' no cuadraban muy bien en lo que yo llamaría una clase común e inocente de salud. Había sido tan duro, que Zero había sacado en varias oportunidades su ''Bloody Rose'', esperando el momento más adecuado para pegarse un tiro. De no ser por mí, la clase hubiese finalizado en un revoltijo de sangre, órganos, y trocitos de cráneo y piel regados por todas partes.

Era difícil saber que había sido lo peor de la lección. Tal vez cuando Yagari-Sensei había sacado de debajo de su escritorio dos replicas terroríficamente exactas de los aparatos reproductores masculinos y femeninos (Muchas cosas salían de debajo del escritorio de Yagari-Sensei últimamente, ¿no?), o cuando había explicado gráficamente, como los espermatozoides salían del ''aparato reproductor masculino''.

Cuando sonó la campana, todos corrimos fuera del aula. Más de la mitad del salón (Sobre todo las chicas), rodaron por el suelo, al ser empujadas por los chicos, que parecía que no llegarían al baño a tiempo.

Una vez libre, tomé a Zero del brazo y lo llevé a los jardines, antes de que la nueva jornada de clases comenzara.

—¡Uff! Al fin pudimos salir...

Él asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente aún confundido por ver a su maestro hablar sobre aquellas asquerosidades.

Aproveché que estaba un poco ''ido'', y me apoyé de su hombro. De alguna manera, estar cerca de él de aquella forma, hacía que todo mi dolor se fuera. Tal vez por la posición... O por lo cómoda que me sentía recostándome de su cuerpo.

Así estuve por un largo rato, hasta el punto de que ya estaba lista para dormirme. De pronto, dejé de sentir el cuerpo de Zero a mi lado. Abrí los ojos, y noté que me miraba de manera extraña, cómo si estuviera loca.

—¿Qué?—Le pregunté a la defensiva—.

—Nada...

—¿Te molesto verdad?—Le pregunté, con una súbita tristeza invadiéndome—.

—¡N-no! Es sólo que...

—¡Soy insoportable! ¿Verdad?—Ahora, era la rabia la que me invadía—.

Zero me observaba extrañado. ¿A que se debía este ataque de ira...?

—Yuki, la verdad, no sé que es lo que te pasa...

—¡Pues yo sí sé que es lo que te pasa a ti! ¡Te arrepientes de ser mi compañero en esto!

—¡¿Que...?! ¡Pues tal vez!—Zero se levantó del asiento, enfadado—.

Lo miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yo no era así... Tan sensible. ¿Qué me pasaba?

—¡B-bueno! ¡¿Entonces por que carajo me embarazaste si no me soportas?!

Si no hubiese estado tan triste y enfadada en aquel momento, me hubiese reído de la expresión que Zero tenía en aquel momento. Estaba impactado. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Me llevé las manos a la boca, y miré a mi alrededor. Todos nos miraban con las bocas abiertas. Era obvio que lo que yo había prácticamente gritado a Zero, lo habían oído los demás, y les había sonado extraño sin duda.

"_Oh-oh..."_

Me sonrojé terriblemente, víctima de una horrible pena. Me levanté y corrí a una velocidad increíble, apenas consciente de que llevaba una panza que parecía pesar lo mismo que yo atada a mi cuerpo.

Llegué a mi habitación y me lancé a la cama, llorando de vergüenza. ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de ésta forma? ¡Que pena! Y Zero... Debía de estar partiéndose de risa en este mismo instante.

Me sequé las lágrimas y apoyé mi cabeza de la almohada. Ya faltaban unos cinco minutos para el inicio de las clases, pero no me importó. No pensaba ir. Ya le explicaría mi situación al director más tarde. Me tapé con las mantas, cerré mis ojos e intenté dormir... Pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente, me hizo levantarme sobresaltada.

_¡Que suerte...! ¿Y ahora qué?_

* * *

¹ No planeo ofender a nadie con ésta frase. Les recuerdo que Yori y Yuki solo bromean. ¡Digan NO al aborto!

(*) Bueno! Que tal le hice? La verdad me estoy enamorando mucho de ésta historia, ya que me saca de la rutina por decirlo de alguna manera. Me distrae =)

Sorry si les pareció un poco nostálgico lo que ocurrió al final, con Yuki llorando y eso... Pero espero que hayan disfrutado este capi, y que sigan dejándome sus Reviews!

Que son fantásticos ;)

Me alegra mucho que la historia les gustara, y espero poder continuarla!

Intentaré que los capítulos posteriores sean un poco más largos...Que opinan? x.X

Besos!

Nos leemos! =D

Y por cierto... Feliz año nuevo adelantado!!

Solo por si no me da tiempo de actualizar antes o él 31 ^^


	4. Sobre terror, peleas y fuego

**Kaname POV**

Me quedé allí sentado un largo rato, observando mi pálido reflejo en la ventana... Reflexionando... ¿Que había hecho mal? Yo había sido un buen vampiro. Había salvado a Yuki cuando era más joven, había cuidado de ella, había sido amable con el director, nunca había acabado con vidas humanas... ¿Y esto era lo que recibía? ¡¿Que demonios...?!

—¡Kaname-Sama! ¡Kaname-Sama!

"_Oh no, no, no, no, noooo"_

Me levanté de mi silla rápidamente y miré a todos lados, desesperado, intentando encontrar el mejor sitio para esconderme. No era típico de mi hacer algo tan cobarde como eso, pero esta era una situación delicada. Corrí, me agaché, sudé, tratando de hallar un buen sitio. Sin embargo, a penas di un paso hacia el closet, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió lentamente, revelando a mi peor pesadilla.

Trate de cerrar los ojos, pero no pude. Estaba paralizado de terror ante aquella visión.

—Kaname-Sama, llevar esta cosa es algo incómodo... ¿Podría prestarme su sillón?

Aidou se mantenía de pie en el umbral de mi puerta, con rollos de color rosa en su cabello, y una mascarilla de repulsivo color verde en su rostro. Llevaba puesta una bata larga, que apenas y podía ocultar el enorme vientre que me rehusé a usar, y que él tomó sin siquiera chistar. Las palabras no podían expresar lo ridículo que se veía. Era atemorizante. Casí podía escuchar la musiquilla de terror reproduciéndose en el cuarto... Esperen... Sonaba muy fuerte como para estar solo en mi mente...¿Que caraj...? ¡De verdad se reproducía!

Aidou se dio la vuelta de repente, dándome la espalda, y exclamó:

—Muy gracioso Kain...

La música dejó de sonar, y fue precedida por risitas histéricas por parte de Akatsuki, que sujetaba un reproductor con una mano, y se tapaba la boca con la otra.

—¡L-lo siento! No me pude contener...

Estaba a punto de comentar lo cabreado que estaba, cuando una voz resonó en el pasillo.

—¿Se pueden callar? ¡Ya es suficientemente difícil dormir con estas cosas, como para que también se pongan a hacer escándalo allí! ¡Y será mejor que vengas aquí Kain Akatsuki! Si yo no puedo dormir por llevar esta jodida panza, ¡Tu tampoco podrás!

¡¿Que demonios estaba pasando en el mundo?! ¡Nunca había visto a Ichijou gritar así en toda su vida! Fue tan escalofriante, que Kain no dudó en correr hacia la habitación del rubio colérico, cosa que en circunstancias normales, jamás habría hecho.

Y así fue como Hanabusa y yo, volvimos a quedarnos solos. Temblé.

Antes era él quien me temía. Cómo se podían intercambiar los roles tan drásticamente algunas veces...

—¿Puedo, Kaname-Sama?—Preguntó Aidou, dando un paso hacia mí—.

—¿Que, en el nombre del cielo, es lo que te pasa?—Exclamé con mi voz helada. Esa que tanto me enorgullecía—.

Aidou retrocedió.

—B-bueno, Kaname-Sama...Y-yo p-pensé que c-como éramos pareja en e-esto... Podría tomar su sillón... S-solo por un...

Mi furia se desató. Envié una oleada de rabia por toda la habitación, haciendo que los rollos en el cabello de Hanabusa se rompieran, creando un pequeño efecto de explosión en su cabeza y dejando mechones de cabello dorado en extrañas y rígidas posiciones.

El rubio, sabiendo que su muerte sería segura sí seguía dentro del cuarto, me miró con terror, y salió de mi habitación corriendo.

Sonreí con satisfacción y me senté en mi cómodo sillón, dispuesto a dormir un rato, y riéndome mentalmente de lo estúpido que se veía Aidou con los cabellos alborotados.

xXx

Me desperté aquella tarde por el sonido de los gritos más molestos que hasta ahora me habían tocado escuchar. Al parecer, las tercera guerra mundial estaba explotando allá abajo.

Me levanté lentamente, listo para ejercer mi autoridad como líder. Después de todo, soy el jefe aquí.

Me puse el uniforme, pues teníamos que ir a clase dentro de unos minutos, y cuando ya estuve listo bajé las escaleras y antes de intervenir, miré a los encolerizados vampiros embarazados que peleaban a muerte.

Ichijou tenía en la mano un montón de cuchillos (Sólo Dios sabía de dónde los había sacado), y se los lanzaba a Kain, gritándole que era un insensible y un machista, mientras señalaba el prominente vientre falso que llevaba puesto. Eso sin incluir el gran número de obscenidades que le decía. Muchas de ellas, ni yo las conocía.

Ruka y Seiren se agarraban por los cabellos y rodaban en el suelo mientras se golpeaban e insultaban. Al parecer, Ruka estaba encabronada por ser pareja de otra mujer, y por tener que llevar puesto ella el vientre falso. Aidou saltaba y les gritaba que iban a perder a su hijo si seguían lastimándose.

Shiki y Rima por otra parte, estaban sentados en el sofá con las cabezas juntas, mientras miraban un catálogo de ropa para bebés. Ellos, después de todo, eran la única pareja normal conformada por un hombre y una mujer que había en la clase nocturna. Además, ambos se la llevaban bastante bien, lo cual no ocasionaba problema alguno.

Suspiré. Y pensar que ésta situación duraría dos semanas. Si seguían a éste paso, ninguno de ellos viviría para ver a sus bebés ''nacer''.

—Suficiente—Dije con voz clara—.

Y todos hicieron silencio.

Ruka y Seiren se levantaron del suelo y miraron hacia abajo, apenadas. Ichijou soltó los cuchillos y le dirigió una mirada asesina a Kain, que suspiraba de alivio al ver que la masacre había culminado. Aidou se escondió tras Ruka, asustado. Shiki y Rima cerraron el catálogo y me miraron.

—Ésto—Dije con severidad—, no puede seguir así. No ha pasado ni un día desde que inició el proyecto, y ya se están peleando entre ustedes. Sé que no les agrada tener que hacer ésto, porque a mi tampoco—Miré a Aidou y éste se encogió en su sitio—. Pero deben. Por el orgullo que tenemos y por el interés de tener una mejor relación con los humanos.

Todos asintieron ante mi discurso, con las cabezas gachas. Mientras los observaba, tuve una idea que tal vez ayudaría a los demás a llevarse un poco mejor mientras durara el proyecto.

—Después de clase, tendremos una pequeña reunión. Ustedes hablarán sobre los problemas que tienen con sus compañeros, e intentarán solucionarlos, ¿Está claro?

Nuevamente, todos asintieron. Por sus caras, era obvio que no les gustaba para nada la idea, pero lo harían. Siempre hacían lo que yo les decía, sin excepción.

—Muy bien, entonces vamos.

Salimos todos de los dormitorios, vestidos de manera distinta. Los que llevaban las panzas usaban unas camisas completamente ridículas. A Ruka y Rima se les veía bien aquella camiseta de embarazo, pero Ichijou y Aidou, lucían como los más propios travestis. Los demás llevábamos nuestro uniforme normal. Afortunadamente para los dos chicos embarazados, ni una sola chica de la clase diurna nos esperaba afuera. Me sentí aliviado, al saber que no tendría que lidiar con aquellas fastidiosas niñas, pero a la vez me decepcioné un poco, ya que Yuki no parecía estar en ningún lado.

"_Me pregunto... ¿Quién será su pareja?"_

Pero yo intuía la respuesta. Y no me gustaba saber que _otro _sería el padre del bebé de _mi _Yuki.

No había terminado de debatir el tema en mi cabeza, cuándo me hallé frente al salón de Yagari Touga. Oh sí. Hoy era nuestra primera clase de Educación Sexual. Que idiotez la verdad. Y que no supiéramos nada sobre el tema...

Abrí la puerta del aula y todos entramos, caminando lentamente y ubicándonos en nuestros sitios. Touga estaba sentado en su escritorio, y parecía estar de muy mal humor. Ah, bueno... Ya me lo veía venir.

Luego de que todos estuvimos sentados, nos quedamos quietos, esperando a que la clase diera inicio; Sin embargo, el cazador no parecía tener la más mínima intención de dar a enseñar algún tema. Él simplemente leía un libro cuya carátula no pude reconocer.

Después de diez minutos sin hacer nada, nos decidimos a relajarnos. Yo, opté por mi pose de ''meditación'', mientras que Ichijou sacó una bola de estambre de no sé dónde y comenzó a tejer lo que parecía ser un suéter para bebés. Aidou, por su parte, sacó un cuaderno y se dedicó a dibujar a Ruka, que le enviaba miradas asesinas a Seiren. Kain jugaba a prenderle fuego a bolas de papel, y Shiki y Rima, volvían a estar juntos leyendo el catálogo. Esta vez, se le oía a Rima preguntar a su compañero si quería una niña o un niño, mientras señalaba los conjuntos que para ella eran perfectos para cada género. No pude evitar sonreír. Se veían bastante adorables juntos.

—¿Cuál te gusta más, Shiki? Este púrpura está muy mono...—Exclamó Rima mostrando el conjunto a mi primo, quien por nada del mundo cambiaba su expresión de fastidio supremo—.

—Cualquiera que elijas estará bien, Rima...

Todo parecía andar bien, hasta que de pronto, Touga se levantó, y nos miró.

—Bien. Guarden esas porquerías, vamos a ver la primera lección de la clase—Dijo el cazador de mal talante—.

En el salón resonó un suspiro colectivo mientras todos guardaban sus cosas de mala gana. Mientras esperaba a que nos arreglaramos, Touga abrió un libro sobre su escritorio y colgó en la pared lo que parecía ser un afiche de... Bueno, digamos que de una representación gráfica del proceso por el cual se crean los bebés. Fue entonces, cuando un evento terrible ocurrió. Un evento que provocó una reacción en cadena.

Mientras Ichijou guardaba su suéter a medio terminar, Kain decidió crear una última flama antes de terminar de jugar... Y el fuego llegó hasta la tela de la prenda hecha por su pareja, prendiéndole fuego. El vampiro rubio gritó, y tiró el suéter hacia la mesa de Rima, en dónde se encontraba el catálogo. La chica saltó, gritando como histérica y señalando la madera y el papel que comenzaban a consumirse junto con el suéter, mientras Shiki se levantaba lentamente y se alejaba de las llamas.

Aidou se puso de pie de repente, y empezó a gritar como una niñita en apuros. Luego de ésto, salió corriendo del aula, aún chillando como un idiota.

Todos miramos hacia los lados, sin saber que hacer o cómo actuar. ¿Cómo había podido pasar esto? Estos vampiros idiotas, si que sabían cómo hacerme doler la cabeza. Seiren tomó entonces un vaso que estaba sobre el escritorio de Touga, y se dispuso a lanzar el líquido que contenía hacia el fuego, con intención de apagarlo.

—¡No! ¡Eso es licor! ¡No lo...!

Demasiado tarde. La vampira lo lanzó, y la llama triplicó su tamaño en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Ruka se incineró!—Gritó Rima, señalando hacia la mesa que ardía—.

Me levanté enseguida, después de haber observado la escena estupefacto, y corrí hacia el fuego, en busca de la chica. Al hallarla, me di cuenta de que Ruka no se había incinerado como lo había señalado Rima, pero un mechón de su cabello estaba en llamas.

—¡Mi cabello! ¡Mi cabello! ¡Kain, tú maldito...—Ruka soltó un número impresionante de blasfemas en un muy corto lapso de tiempo, y continuó—... ¡Apágalo! ¡Apaga el maldito fuego!

El mencionado, sorprendido por el caos que acababa de desatar, no había hecho nada más que mirar lo que ocurría con la boca abierta, pero apenas oyó a Ruka gritar, controló el fuego rápidamente y lo apagó, dejando el pupitre hecho cenizas en el suelo.

Un gran silencio se apoderó entonces del salón. Todos comenzamos a respirar entrecortado, pensando en lo que había pasado.

Ruka se miró el mechón chamuscado y le gruñó a Kain, lista para lanzarse sobre él. Ichijou parecía estar a punto de llorar. Rima maldecía por lo bajo, y soltaba frases acerca de lo costoso que había sido aquel catálogo, mientras observaba las cenizas en el suelo. Shiki parecía tener sueño, para variar. Seiren se apoyaba de la pared mientras respiraba con dificultad. Touga parecía aún más molesto que cuando habíamos entrado a clase, y a Aidou no se le veía por ningún lado.

—Váyanse. Salgan de aquí antes de que me los cargue a todos. AHORA.—Musitó Touga, rechinando los dientes—.

Todos salimos del aula en silencio, cansados, y sorprendidos. Yo, iba a explotar. Oh, ya vería ese chico cuando llegáramos a los dormitorios. Iba a ir al infierno y volvería.

Mientras andábamos, Ruka se quejaba en voz alta de cómo su ''perfecta cabellera'' había quedado arruinada gracias a Kain. La verdad, no se notaba la diferencia, pero ella no iba a comprender eso. Rima, había encontrado consuelo acerca de la pérdida de su catálogo de ropa Dolce&Gabanna para bebés, en una caja de Pocky, y comía con furia, mientras miraba a Kain. No era necesario explicar la expresión de Shiki.

Ichijou se negaba a mirar a su compañero. Parecía bastante dolido por haber perdido la prenda para su ''bebé''. Seiren se limitaba a caminar, no muy molesta por lo que había ocurrido, ya que no había perdido ni le había pasado nada durante el suceso.

En el camino de vuelta hacia el edificio que nos correspondía, conseguimos a Aidou escondido debajo de las escaleras, frotándose el vientre falso y murmurándole al ''bebé'' que todo estaría bien, y que no dejaría que nada le pasara. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien.

Al llegar a los dormitorios, todos se sentaron en el gran mueble de la planta baja, sabiendo que debían hacerlo si apreciaban sus vidas.

—No puedo creer ésto. No puedo.. ¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, es lo que les pasa?—Les solté con expresión calmada, pero con la furia burbujeando dentro de mí—.

—Kaname-Sama, con todo respeto... El culpable de todo ésto ha sido Kain, así que porqué...—Comenzó a decir Ruka, pero no la dejé acabar—.

—No. Él, ha sido el culpable de lo que ha ocurrido hoy en clase, pero me refiero a su actitud hacia sus parejas de proyecto. Quiero—Agregué con voz amenazante—, que cada uno resuelva ésta misma noche sus problemas. No quiero ver a NADIE peleando mañana. La reunión la dejaremos para luego, no estoy de humor. Además, hay alguién con quién quiero tener algunas palabras esta noche—Dije, mirando a Kain, quién se encogió, sabiendo lo que le esperaba—. Si me acompañas arriba Akatsuki...

* * *

O.o Pobre, pooobre Kain!!

Heh, ¡Chicas(os)! ¡Muchísimas gracias por esos excelentes Reviews!

Su opinión es la que me motiva a continuar =)

Graciias a

**Koyuuki**

**Miaka**

**Kitty Cat**

**Tsuki-airen**

**Kiryuu Senri**

**Jaki**

**Paola**

**Nuniita**

**Ailei-chan**

**Pame-Chan xP**

**Gril-Dark-Butterfly**

**Kei Katsuki**

**Tetsuko-chan**

**Sabrinuchis86**

**JackySparrow**

Por dar tan grandiosas opiniones sobre mi fic!

Espero que sigan comentando para capítulos posteriores!

Y que disfruten leyendo, tanto como yo escribiendo!

Pásenla bien!

Lovee yaaa!! 33!

Próspero año nuevo! :D

Nos leemos ;]


	5. El dulce final de otro día

**LEAN ESTO POR FAVOR**

Hola a todos(as)! Antes de comenzar con el fic, me gustaría aclararles una cosita que me llamó mucho la atención.

Hace poco, dos chicas me han dejado sus reviews, en los cuales me dicen que hay un fic de Twilight muy, muy parecido a este. Para serles sinceras, llegué a leer el mismo luego de publicar el segundo capítulo de mi historia, y no estoy plagiando las ideas de otra autora, eso se los puedo asegurar.

Tienen sus similitudes, pero ¡Vamos chicas!, el tema es el embarazo, muchas escuelas realizan este tipo de proyectos, y se los digo por experiencia propia. Es una trama que obviamente puede parecerse a muchas otras. ¿La panza falsa? Me inspiré en ella por un programa de tv americano. Es lo único que si admito que no fue mi idea. ¿Clases de educación sexual? Experiencia propia. ¿Síntomas del embarazo? No creo necesitar explicarlo.

Con esto no les estoy acusando de nada, la verdad los fics se parecen bastante, pero aquella autora tiene su estilo y yo el mío. Espero que no se tomen a mal esta aclaratoria. Solo quiero dejar en claro que no le copio ideas a nadie, ya que me molestaría que me hicieran semejante cosa. En fin, ahora sí ¡Con la historia!

Enjoy ;]

* * *

**YUUKI POV**

Me revolví en la cama incómoda, sin voltear a ver quién había entrado en el cuarto. Probablemente había sido Yori...

Esperé que se fuera pronto. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie por ahora. Sólo quería dormir, y dejar de pensar en la estupidez que había cometido. Fue entonces cuando sentí como el colchón de mi cama se hundía bajo el peso de un segundo cuerpo, que se sentaba cerca de mí. Me levanté inmediatamente y miré al individuo con sorpresa. Suspiré.

Zero me miraba con un extraño, pero hermoso brillo amoratado en los ojos. Su expresión no era muy distinta a la que siempre tenía, a excepción de que lucía un poco... ¿Culpable?

Me incorporé aún más en la cama y luché por evitar ruborizarme ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido. ¿Que estaría pensando Zero de mí en aquel instante? Bueno, por lo menos no se estaba riendo y eso me hacía sentir mejor.

—Yuuki...

—Zero, ya déjalo. ¿Discúlpame, sí? Perdí los estribos, y estoy muy avergonzada y... ¡No te enojes por favor!

Sin poder evitarlo, me lancé a sus brazos, y comencé a llorar. Llevaba dos días con aquella panza, y me sentía terrible, cómo si de verdad estuviera embarazada: Me dolía la espalda, tenía sueño y me sentía muy sensible. Aparte de que muy dentro de mí, la nostalgia crecía cada vez más, y me incitaba a seguir llorando.

—Yuuki, no estoy enfadado... Ya no llores...

Zero de veras se veía muy confundido. Me daba toscas palmaditas en la espalda y trataba de alejarse de mí lentamente para que yo no lo notara, pero si que lo noté. Y me dolió.

Lo solté y me tapé la cara con las manos. Me sentí extrañamente rechazada en ese momento.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, y lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación, era el sonido de mis sollozos. Obviamente, el debía pensar que yo estaba loca. ¡Mira que llorar por una estupidez como esta!

—Yuuki, ya basta. No estoy enojado... Discúlpame... ¡Ahg!—Zero gimió frustrado, por haber fallado en su intento de animarme—. Sólo... Escucha. Si te calmas, te llevo a comer esos postres que tanto te gustan, ¿sale?

Paré de llorar casi de inmediato y le miré. Zero pareció tan aliviado al ver que yo me calmaba, que ya casi esperé verlo hacer un bailecito de victoria ahí mismo.

—¿Cuándo?—Pregunté con perspicacia—.

—Ehh... Pues, si le pedimos permiso al director, me imagino que ahora mismo... No creo que a Yagari-Sensei le importe.

—¡Yaaay!—Grité emocionada, lanzándome otra vez sobre él—. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

—Ya, ya... Calma. Vamos.

Zero me tomó por el brazo y me levantó bruscamente. No me importó, estaba demasiado emocionada. Había estado fantaseando con esos postres toda la noche.

Caminamos hacia la oficina del director Cross, y dejé que Zero se encargara de pedir permiso. Mi padre adoptivo no le diría que no. Apreciaba demasiado su vida cómo para negarle algo a Zero.

Efectivamente, Zero salió rápidamente de la oficina, y me guió a la salida, para que pudiéramos caminar hasta el pueblo. Suspiré. Sería un camino bastante largo y la panza pesaba mucho, pero bien valdría la pena. Ya podía saborear la deliciosa crema y el chocolate derretido sobre mi postre favorito.

Estaba tan alegre, que sin darme cuenta, abracé a Zero mientras andábamos. Me sorprendió al principio que no objetara ante el gesto. Normalmente, él me habría empujado a un lado. Pero no fue así esta vez.

A pesar de que no dijo nada, no me digné a mirarle. Era agradable apoyarme de él, ya que de alguna forma u otra, no me cansaba tanto como caminar sin ayuda, y temía que si lo miraba, fuera a apartarse. Y fue así como llegamos al pueblo.

Apenas y podía fijarme por dónde iba, ya que mi mirada estaba fija en la vidriera de la tienda de dulces.

—Cuidado Yuuki... Camina con calma—Susurró Zero, tomándome del brazo cariñosamente—.

Yo asentí, pero corrí alegremente, hasta llegar al pequeño local. Abrí la puerta y entré casi que de cabeza. El olor de los dulces estaban empezando a volverme loca.

—¡Oh Zero! ¡Mira nada más esos Profiteroles! ¡Y los muffins! ¡Y esos brownies...! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo quiero todo!—Grité, tomando a Zero por el cuello de la camisa y dando saltitos emocionada—. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favoooor!

—Yuuki, está bien, los compraremos... Pero, ¿No te parece que eso es demasiado para ti?

—No...—Le respondí con expresión inocente, colocando mi mejor cara de perrito—. Yuuki quiere dulces. ¿Puede Zero comprarle dulces a Yuuki?

Zero suspiró, y lentamente se dirigió al mostrador, observando los postres.

—Elige. ¿Cuáles quieres?

Aún saltando de emoción, señale cuatro tipos diferentes de dulces: Un Mousse de limón, un Brownie con helado, Profiteroles con crema batida, y un pastel de chocolate con vainilla. La boca se me hacía agua mientras el encargado tomaba mis elecciones y las colocaba en una caja,con una cálida sonrisa.

—Aquí tienen jóvenes—Exclamó el hombre, tendiéndonos la caja con los postres—.

Antes de que Zero pudiera tomarla, me le adelante, y corrí con ella hasta mi mesa favorita. Desde allí, mientras destapaba mis adquisiciones, le oí suspirar, y luego, escuché al encargado decir.

—Debe ser paciente. Seguramente son las hormonas del embarazo. Se les agudiza el sentido del olfato y por eso tienen antojos. Me tocó vivir eso tres veces con mi esposa.

Paré de abrir la caja unos segundos, y observé a Zero, riendo por lo bajo. Se veía bastante consternado, pero se limitó a asentir, y caminar hasta mí, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Quise decir algo, pero no podía esperar para probar aquellas delicias, así que destapé el Brownie, y comencé a comer como loca. Estaba exquisito.

—¡Hmph! ¿Quieres un poco?—Pregunté, con la boca llena de chocolate—.

—No gracias...—Respondió Zero con una expresión de asco en el rostro. No me importó—.

—¡Más para mi!

—¿Sabes que no estás de verdad embarazada, cierto?

Le miré confundida.

—¡Pues claro que lo sé! ¿Que piensas? ¿Que en serio creo que lo estoy?

—Es que... Actúas como una chica embarazada y todo, y...

—¿Y...?

—Asusta.

—¡Oh, vamos Zero! ¡Sabes que siempre me han gustado estos postres! No es cosa nueva...

El suspiró. No parecía muy convencido de lo que yo había dicho. Le sonreí con calma.

—No te preocupes Zero. Sólo faltan cinco días y esto terminará.

—Terminará lo de usar el vientre, pero luego tendremos que encargarnos del jodido bebé...

—¡Zero!—Le reproché, indignada—.

—¿Qué?

—No hables así de nuestro hijo... ¿No ves que él...—Acerqué mi cabeza a la de él, con un aire de misterio, y susurré el resto de la frase—...Lo escucha tooodo.

Zero gruñó por lo bajo y tamborileó con sus dedos en la superficie de la mesa, mientras esperaba que yo acabara de comer. Por el tamaño de los postres, ambos sabíamos que esto iba a tomarme mucho más que un par de minutos.

Y así fue. Una hora después, me hallé recostada de la silla, con una mano en el vientre falso, y sintiéndome a punto de explotar. Si ya antes se me hacía difícil caminar por el peso extra, ahora me sería imposible.

Miré a Zero y éste me devolvió la mirada. Oh, esto se iba a poner difícil.

—Mmm...

—...

—...

—¿Zero?

—¿No puedes moverte, cierto?

—Mmm... Nop.

Silencio.

—Debemos volver Yuuki. Ven.

Zero se levantó del asiento y me ayudó a pararme. Sin embargo, yo no me sentía como para caminar.

—No creo que pueda dar ni un sólo paso Zero.

—Si, si podrás. _Tienes_ que poder—Esta última frase la soltó entre dientes, cómo si fuera más una orden que otra cosa—. Si no, tendrás que volver rodando, por que NO voy a cargarte.

Y lo decía enserio. Muy enserio.

Puse todo mi esfuerzo en ello y logré realizar un par de pasos, pero me cansé casi al quinto. Genial. Lo único que me faltaba, era que Zero se largara, dejándome allí sola. Y era capaz.

Sin embargo, con un poco de ayuda por parte de Zero, logramos salir de la tienda. ¡Que logro! Pero aún debíamos recorrer un largo tramo, hasta llegar al instituto. Un tramo que incluía escaleras, laderas, rocas, depresiones y demás.

Si llegaba completa a la escuela, sería una prueba bastante concreta de que Dios existía.

—Maldito bebé...—Murmuró Zero por lo bajo—...Maldito Cross...

Quince minutos habían pasado, y seguíamos a unos treinta pasos de la tienda de la cual acabábamos de salir. Zero perdía la paciencia. Hubo un momento, en el que de verdad pensé que explotaría.

Continuamos, y por fin, ya saliendo del pueblo me solté de él. Me sentía mucho más liviana ahora.

—¿Ya estás bien?—Me preguntó Zero con recelo—.

—¡Seep! ¿Ves? No fue tan malo. No creo que nos vaya tan mal ahora.

Pero como respuesta a mis positivas palabras, un ruido estruendoso resonó en todo el bosque. Esto se iba a poner feo.

—No-me-jodas—Dijo Zero entre dientes—.

Y antes de yo poder responderle, la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, empapándonos. Y ahí nos quedamos, viéndonos las caras y mojándonos con el agua que mas que en gotas, parecía caer a chorros.

Era el colmo. Era lo peor que nos podía haber pasado...Y aún así no pude aguantar las ganas de reír.

Me carcajeé como nunca antes lo había hecho. No podía negar que aquello era divertido: El agua que caía mojando mi ropa haciéndome más pesada y la expresión de Zero. Corrí hacia el (no sin antes resbalarme y recuperar el equilibrio, para después tropezar con una roca), y lo abracé. Y lo más sorprendente, fue que me devolvió el abrazo, mientras apoyaba su barbilla de mi cabeza.

—Gracias, Zero—Susurré mientras acercaba más mi cuerpo al suyo—. Por todo.

Y a pesar de que la lluvia caía ruidosa y con fuerza, yo supe que me había escuchado perfectamente.

**xXx**

Ya en mi dormitorio, seca, calentita y envuelta entre las mantas, miré el cielo nocturno estrellado, soñadora. Había sido un día increíble, a pesar del incidente en la mañana, y por algún motivo, me sentía un poco triste porque acabara.

Me llevé una mano al vientre falso y cerré mis ojos, intentando conseguir una cómoda posición para dormir; Pero mientras lo hacía, pensé en Zero. Y le extrañé mucho.

Recordé la noche en que me quedé a dormir en su habitación. Su cama cálida e impregnada por el olor de su perfume... Lo divino de despertarse entre sus suaves sábanas... Su mano sobre mi vientre...

Quise correr hasta su habitación y dormir con él de nuevo, pero no quería molestarle. Además, estaba prohibido hacer aquello. El director lo permitió la otra vez por nuestra relación ''padre-hija'' , pero mi intención no era quebrantar las normas sólo porque el encargado del instituto me había criado. Eso no era justo.

Me di la vuelta incómoda, y escuché a Yori maldecir un par de veces, cosa que nunca había hecho antes de que nos asignaran el proyecto. Entonces sonreí, e imaginé que estaba de nuevo con Zero, y que éste me arrullaba para dormir. Me acurruqué en la cama, y fue esa la única forma por la cual quedé sumida en un profundo y dulce sueño, sin siquiera prestar atención a los gritos y maldiciones que se oían por parte de los vampiros de la clase nocturna, desde el salón de Yagari-Sensei.

* * *

Bueno, este capi no es tan cómico como los demás, pero quise enfocarme en la relación que tienen Zero y Yuuki, porque de verdad me fascina como se ven juntitos. Ya tendremos en el siguiente capítulo a nuestros vampiros favoritos para hacerles reír mis lectores (as). xD

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho!!

Apropósito, estoy apunto de comenzar clases, y la verdad dudo poder actualizar con más frecuencia. Trataré de subir el otro cap. antes del 7 de éste mes, pero en caso de que no pueda, tendrán que esperar un poquito más por él.

Besos!

Baii-Baii ^^

Nos leemos ;D


	6. ¡Para, o Aidou dispara!

**Aidou POV**

—Bien. Hanabusa, ¿Podrías decirme por favor, porque creíste que era necesario congelar a Ichijou, dejar inconsciente a Seiren y a Touga (Cosa que nunca habría creído posible), hacer que se incendiara el cabello de Ruka y robar el revólver de Kiryuu mientras amenazabas con matarnos?

Aidou se revolvió incómodo en su asiento, sabiendo que nunca olvidaría la tunda que le esperaba. A pesar de que la expresión de su líder era de tranquilidad, él sabía que estaba hirviendo por dentro, y con mucha razón. Esta vez, si que se había pasado un poquito... ¡Pero había sido en defensa de su hijo!

**Hace tres horas aquel día...**

**POV General**

Era ya muy tarde en la mañana cuando Kaname Kuran por fin despertó. No solía dormir en las noches, pero luego del desastre con el fuego en la clase de educación sexual de Touga, y las peleas a muerte de las parejas de la clase nocturna, no había nada como un buen sueño para calmar un poco su rabia.

Se incorporó lentamente en su cama, frotándose la cabeza con algo de pereza, y caminó a través de su habitación dispuesto a observar que tal les iba a los demás, con la tarea que él mismo les había dejado. Si seguían peleando, lo iban a ver de verdad MUY enfadado.

Bajó las escaleras con su típico aire de superioridad, y observó boquiabierto la escena.

Los vampiros no sólo estaban tranquilos, de hecho, estaban hablándose unos a otros con tranquilidad, sin miradas hostiles, sin insultos, sin gritos. Estaban de verdad conversando agradablemente.

Kaname carraspeó para llamar la atención de todos, quienes lo miraron sonrientes.

—Oh, buenos días Kaname-Sama—Saludó Ichijou, que tenía entre sus manos otro montón de tela, que iba cosiendo, y que lentamente iba tomando la forma de un pequeño suetercito—.

—Buenos días...—Respondió el vampiro pelicastaño, quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo por ocultar su sorpresa—. Veo que han hecho caso a mi advertencia.

Fue respondido por más sonrisas por parte de todos.

"_Vaya... Esto es raro."_

—Bueno, veo que como todo está tranquilo esta mañana, subiré y... Un momento. ¿Dónde está Hanabusa?

Todos se quedaron entonces quietos. Muy quietos. Kaname alzó una ceja. Ya sabía él que todo había sido demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

En el salón, solo se hallaban Rima y Shiki, que dormían tranquilamente con las cabezas muy juntas, Ruka y Seiren, que habían tomado prestada la nueva revista de ropa para bebés de Rima y miraban las prendas, Ichijou que tejía, y Kain, que se veía algo rezagado por la paliza que había recibido la noche anterior.

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está?

Ruka se pasó nerviosa una mano por el cabello y exclamó:

—Kaname-Sama, él... Bueno, él... Se sentía un poco mal. Así que fue a dormir.

Todos asintieron enérgicamente con la cabeza.

El purasangre sonrió con malicia. Esos tontos vampiros no sabían mentir para nada. Si Hanabusa había hecho algo y ellos no querían acusarlo, era porque se trataba de algo muy grave probablemente. Kaname estaba apunto de abrir la boca para interrogarles más sobre el tema, cuando un ruido extraño llegó a sus oídos. Era agudo y persistente. Bastante molesto. Sonaba como... ¿Un llanto?

Todos los presentes se tensaron aún más, e Ichijou, para disimular el curioso sonido, comenzó a tararear una horrible canción, desentonando y haciendo parecer su canto un terrible chillido.

El aura de rabia de Kaname, que iba creciendo más y más, terminó por estallar, destrozando una de las lámparas que se alzaba al lado de Kain, quién gritó aterrado y se escondió tras Ruka, quién aún enfadada por el incidente del fuego y su cabello, lo pateó con fuerza. Ichijou paró de tararear (Si es que a eso se le podía llamar tararear), y bajó la cabeza, decidiendo que era mejor cerrar el pico.

El ruido se hizo aún más fuerte, y esta vez, el purasangre dirigió la mirada hacia un armario, que parecía ser el origen del molesto sonido. Caminó hasta él, y lo abrió de golpe, notando que todas las miradas de los demás vampiros estaban dirigidas a él, y que nadie a excepción de él respiraba.

Observó el contenido del mueble, y suspiró al ver que se trataba de un Aidou que se arrinconaba dentro del armario, con los brazos alrededor de su vientre. Pero no parecía ser él el causante del ruido, ya que a pesar de que temblaba de miedo, su boca no se abría y sus ojos no mostraban señal de lágrimas. Además, el llanto sonaba demasiado infantil como para ser de Aidou.

—Levántate Hanabusa—Susurró Kaname—.

Y así lo hizo. El rubio aún temblando, casi corrió fuera del armario, y apenas lo hizo, el ruido se alejó con él. Así que a pesar de que no fuera él el que lo produjera, de cualquier manera provenía de él.

El pelicastaño caminó hacia Aidou y aguzó el oído. Sin duda el ruido salía de él.

—Exijo una explicación AHORA—El tono empleado por Kaname no dejaba lugar a dudas: O le decían que demonios pasaba, o les volaba la cabeza a todos, uno por uno—.

—Verá, Kaname-Sama... Resulta que ocurrió un... Accidente esta mañana. Nada grave pero...—Comenzó a decir Seiren con seriedad—.

—Me caí, Kaname-Sama—Interrumpió Aidou con la cabeza baja—.

—¿Te caíste?—Repitió el purasangre alzando una ceja—.

—Si. Y... Bueno... Caí sobre la panza.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala. ¿Que quería decir eso?

—Y eso quiere decir que...

—Al parecer, cuando Hanabusa cayó... Se zarandeó un poco el bebé—Explicó Kain, algo nervioso—.

—Y aparentemente se estropeó. Por eso llora. Probablemente se activó dentro, y Aidou no deja que lo saquemos—Terminó de decir Ruka—.

Kaname miró a Aidou.

—Hanabusa, ¿Puedo preguntar porque no quieres que saquemos al bebé?

El mencionado lanzó una mirada de incredulidad a su líder, mientras soltaba un grito ahogado y abrazaba su vientre con fuerza.

—¡No, Kaname-Sama! ¡No permitiré que saquen a NUESTRO hijo!

Aidou retrocedió y los miró a todos, uno por uno. El purasangre hervía por dentro. ¿Como se atrevía a decir semejante cosa? ¿Cómo que ''su hijo''?

—Hanabusa, creo que deberías...

Sin dar tiempo a Kain para que acabara de hablar, Aidou lanzó un grito desgarrador, y con cara de psicótico, comenzó a congelar cualquier objeto que tuviera cerca, lanzándolo a todo quien estuviera a su alcance.

—¡¿Que demonios...?!

Kain, Ruka, Ichijou y Kaname se apartaron del camino del rubio colérico. Era obvio que Kaname podía haberlo detenido con su aura, pero estaba demasiado impactado como para hacer algo.

Seiren caminó hacia Aidou con seguridad, tratando de calmarle, pero un jarrón dio justo contra su cabeza, haciéndola caer desmayada al suelo. Por su parte, Rima y Shiki continuaban durmiendo, completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría en la sala. Ichijou parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Fue entonces cuando notó que había dejado su suetercito a medio terminar, tirado en el suelo, cerca de Aidou.

—¡Oh, no! ¡No arruinarán el suéter que tejí para mi pequeño angelito otra vez!—Gritó Ichijou hechándo chispas—.

El rubio se lanzó sobre la prenda, y Aidou, en un ataque de pánico y creyendo que Ichijou quería ''Herir a su bebé'', lanzó una oleada de hielo que llegó hasta el otro vampiro, congelándolo en el acto.

—¡Hijo de Put...!

—¡Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!

En ese momento, Kain intentó descongelar con una llama de fuego a Ichijou, pero entonces Ruka pasó por el frente y...

—¡IDIOTA!

—¡Oh, no!—Gritó Kaname, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. El pelo de Ruka volvía a estar en llamas, pero esta vez, la magnitud del fuego era mucho mayor. Perfecto—.

—¡Voy Ruka! ¡No te muevas, ya lo apa...!—Kain no pudo terminar la frase, ya que se resbaló con un trozo de hielo que cubría el suelo y cayó, quedando tirado inconsciente—.

Kaname no aguantó más. Ya no le importaba si llegaba a matar a Aidou con su aura, eso no podía seguir así. Se preparó para atacar, pero en eso, Ruka corrió por su lado, desconcentrándolo y dando oportunidad para que Hanabusa huyera de los dormitorios. Así se hallaran a plena luz del día.

El purasangre dejó escapar un gruñido de furia, y se apresuró a correr tras Aidou, desesperado. Oh, iba a desmembrar a ese pequeño vampiro idiota cuando por fin lo cogiera.

Buscó entre los árboles por varios minutos, sin siquiera olerlo o escucharlo por los alrededores.

"_¿Dónde se habrá metido ése grandísimo...?"_

—¡Maldito...! ¡Devuélvela! ¡No...!

Kaname se detuvo en su sitio de inmediato. Aquella voz, sonaba exactamente como la de...

—¡Zero! ¡Cuidado!

"_¡Mierda!"_

A Kaname le importaba un cuerno lo que le hiciera Aidou a Kiryuu, pero el problema era que Yuuki estaba con él, lo que a su vez la ponía en peligro.

El purasangre corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta el origen de los ruidos, y al llegar, lo que vió lo dejó paralizado de la impresión. Nunca en su vida pensó que presenciaría semejante escena. De hecho, no estaba muy seguro de si debía enfadarse o reírse de ella.

Aidou se alzaba de pie sobre el techo del instituto, con la Bloody Rose de Zero en la mano, y con el mismísimo Yagari Touga desmayado, atado bajo sus pies. Llevaba el sombrero de vaquero de éste último puesto en la cabeza para protegerse del sol y gritaba frases ininteligibles a una histérica Yuuki, que le respondía encolerizada mientras trataba de despertar a Zero, que yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Te mueves Cross, y el vaquero se muere!—Gritó Aidou, blandiendo el arma de Zero en la cara de Touga—.

—¡Es un arma para vampiros idiota! ¡No puedes matarlo con eso!

—Mmm... ¿No?

—¡NO!

Aidou de veras era un gran imbécil. Obviamente, si el arma era lo suficientemente potente como para acabar con un vampiro, lo era para matar a un humano. Pero con lo tonto que era, no era sorpresa que se creyera la mentira de Yuuki...

—¡Al diablo! ¡Nadie tocará a mi bebé! ¡NADIE! ¡Mwahaha!

El rubio se carcajeó ''malévolamente'' lanzándo el arma hacia Zero, mientras el molesto llanto del bebé se encargaba de hacerlo lucir más imbécil de lo que ya lucía.

—¡Oh, Kaname-Senpai! ¡Ayúdenos por favor!—Sollozó Yuuki, aterrada— ¡Si mis compañeras lo ven...!

—Tranquila, Yuuki... No temas. Voy a detenerlo—La calmó el purasangre, sonriéndole a la joven con ternura—.

Ella asintió, y continuó atendiendo a Zero, acariciando su rostro con cariño. Kaname rechinaba los dientes de celos, pero se decidió a terminar con aquel embrollo primero, antes de comenzar su lucha por conseguir el amor de Yuuki.

Con un rápido movimiento, el pelicastaño lanzó una ráfaga de viento hacia el rubio, que paró de reír en ese mismo instante y perdió el equilibrio.

—¡Nooooo....—Gritó Aidou mientras caía...—.

—...oooooooooo...

...Y caía...

—...ooooooooooo...

...Y caía...

—...oooooooooooo!

¡PLAF!

De un golpe sordo, el rubio dio de cabeza contra el suelo, negándose a estampar el vientre que contenía a su pequeño regalo del cielo contra el piso. Y allí se quedó, inconsciente, luego de causar desmayos, golpes, destrozos, y el incendio parcial de más del 90% del cabello de Ruka. Por ésto, se ganaría no solo una buena paliza, si no el odio de todos sus compañeros, excepto quizás, el de Shiki y Rima.

Kaname suspiró, y alzó al vampiro inconsciente para llevarlo de vuelta a los dormitorios, no sin antes dirigir una mirada seductora a Yuuki, quién se tornó de color escarlata en seguida, pero continuó con su tarea de intentar reanimar a Zero. Hecho esto, el purasangre se marchó, agotado y enfadado. Ahora, debía lidiar con los destrozos.

Al llegar a los dormitorios, no pudo evitar abrir la boca incrédulo, mientras dejaba caer de un golpe a Aidou en el suelo.

El sitio parecía haber sido escenario de una masiva guerra nuclear: La mitad de la habitación estaba cubierta de agua, por el hielo derretido que antes había ocupado el lugar de dicho líquido, mientras que la otra, estaba ardiendo en llamas. Seiren seguía en el suelo, e Ichijou se había descongelado, pero parecía inconsciente. Kain parecía llorar en una esquina, y desde arriba se escuchaban los gritos de Ruka, que se lamentaba y lloraba la pérdida de su pelo.

Kaname apretó los puños y llevó a Aidou hasta su oficina, para tener una pequeña charla con él... Antes de que llegara el momento de hacerle pagar.

Si antes había tenido compasión con sus castigos, ésta noche, esa definición no existiría en el vocabulario de Kaname Kuran.

* * *

Pooobre, poooobre Aidou.

Hehe, que nadie le comprende?

xD

Mmm, siento muchísimo la demora chicas(os)!

Las clases... -.-'

Espero que les haya gustado éste cap. Lo escribí medio rápido, pero me agradó el resultado, así no sea mi cap. favorito xD

Además, me da mucha risa el título que le puse xD

Un besote!

Review, Review, Review...!

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	7. ¡Ah! El dar a luz

Chicas, creo que les debo una enorme disculpa D:

Han pasado varios meses ya, y se que muchas deseaban la actualización. Pero estuve un poco ocupada, además de que pasé por una molesta etapa de desesperación. No tenía idea de como segur el Fic.

Pero bueno, aquí les traigo la continuación, espero que les guste.

Enjoy (:

* * *

**Zero POV**

Las mujeres, son extrañas.

Tengo años conociendo a Yuuki. Años siendo su amigo, su hermano, su protector. Y en todos esos años, jamás hubiese creído que éste día llegaría. Y cuando digo jamás, no es en broma.

Soñé con ella en muchísimas ocasiones, más de las que puedo contar, pero ahora, por más tonto que suene, creo que mi sueño se ha hecho realidad. No puedo evitar sentirme un poco nervioso, puesto que mañana será un día importante. ¡No! No estoy ansioso... Es sólo que tengo curiosidad... ¡Nada más!

**Yuuki POV**

Era por fin la última noche. La última noche de dolores de espalda, de antojos producidos por una causa inexistente, clases traumáticas de Educación Sexual con Touga, y de peleas entre los miembros de la clase nocturna, que a estas alturas, parecían estar al borde de la locura.

Me acomodé lo más silenciosamente que pude en mi lado de la cama, mientras miraba las estrellas desde la ventana abierta de la habitación de Zero. Yo no había querido molestarle durmiendo con él esa noche, ya que después de todo, mis planes para hacerlo sufrir tanto como yo lo hacía, se vieron frustrados por su innata capacidad para cuidarme en mi estado.

Tengo que admitir que Zero si me cuidó lo suficiente. Me llevó a comer postres, me trajo golosinas a mitad de clase, veló por mi sueño cuando me era difícil conciliarlo y hasta me acarició un poco la espalda cuando le dije que me dolía. Incluso fue él el que me pidió que durmiera en su cuarto esta noche.

_''Es la última noche Yuuki, ¿Que más da? Quédate si quieres'', _había dicho con indiferencia. Pero le conozco. Estoy segura de que está empezando a preocuparse por el bebé, y de seguro quiere estar ahí cuando salga. Bueno, será algo digno de ver, aunque... Me pregunto, ¿De que manera el director habrá planeado que ''nazcan'' las criaturitas?

Algo me dice que no me gustará la respuesta.

**POV General**

Yuuki despertó aquella mañana con una agradable sensación de Dèja Vù. No sabía el porqué, ni siquiera había abierto los ojos, pero sentía que ese momento, esa manera de despertarse, la había vivido antes.

Se acurrucó más sobre su almohada y suspiró feliz. Abrazó el objeto con más fuerza, y fue entonces cuando su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. Los ojos de Yuuki se abrieron de golpe, al sentir algo moviéndose bajo ella. Bajó la mirada aterrada, casi sin ganas, y se quedó estática, perdida en la mirada de cierto chico de cabellos color plata.

Si, había confundido a Zero con una almohada, y su cara estaba ardiendo por la vergüenza. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era capaz de moverse.

Zero estaba perdido en los ojos de Yuuki, cuyo rostro asemejaba cada vez más a un grotesco tomate.

—Mmm... ¿Buenos días?—Susurró el peliplata, en un susurro—.

La joven parpadeó con fuerza y se apartó de su compañero con rapidez, apartando la mirada.

—Ehh... ¿Hormonas del embarazo? Hehe...—Bromeó Yuuki avergonzada—.

Zero no dijo nada. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, cerrando de un portazo. Yuuki se sintió con ganas de llorar. Había logrado enfadarlo de nuevo... No podía entenderlo. Se levantó ella también de la cama, y salió del cuarto, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Yuuki? ¿Estás bien?—Preguntó una fina y baja voz femenina detrás de ella—.

La aludida se dió la vuelta y se encontró con Yori, sonriente y sujetándose la gran panza con alegría. Se veía un tanto aliviada, quizá por que sabía que toda aquella tortura podía acabar en cualquier momento aquel día.

Animada, Yori sujetó a Yuuki de la mano, y le dijo:

—¡El director quiere vernos! Ha llamado a todos los estudiantes al salón de Touga-Sensei. Alístate, y nos encontramos allá, ¿Vale?

Yuuki asintió aturdida, y se encerró en el baño de su habitación, en dónde pasó unos largos veinte minutos batallando contra la franela que llevaba, que se había quedado atascada.

Después de un par de blasfemas, logró deshacerse de la prenda y se duchó. Veinte minutos después, esperaba nerviosa en el salón junto con sus compañeros, a que el Director hiciera su aparición.

Retorció un poco la tela de su franela entre sus dedos, mirando hacia todos lados. Yori estaba con su compañero unos asientos más adelante, y no había rastro de Zero. ¿Seguiría enfadado por lo de la mañana? Si era así, Yuuki no podía comprenderlo.

La puerta del salón se abrió con un ruido seco, revelando a un sonriente Touga, seguido por nada más y nada menos que los alumnos de la clase nocturna.

Yuuki, junto con otras chicas de su clase, contuvieron un gritito ahogado y se enderezaron con impaciencia en sus lugares.

Kaname Kuran lideraba a los siempre hermosos y elegantes vampiros, y emanaba un aire de suficiencia y seguridad. Tras él, un nervioso Aidou sobaba su panza falsa y evitaba las miradas de sus admiradoras, a las que no les parecía importar el hecho de que él fuera el embarazado de la pareja, y chillaban su nombre por lo bajo, un tanto temerosas por la presencia de Touga y sus estrictos métodos.

Shiki y Rima caminaban juntos, el primero con su típica expresión de aburrimiento supremo, y ella con una mona sonrisa, vestida con un impecable y aparentemente costoso vestido de embarazo color magenta. Ruka lanzaba miradas asesinas a todo el que pudiera, ataviada con un traje de embarazo negro en su totalidad, en compañía de un sombrero de lado, cuidadosamente colocado sobre su inusual peluca pelirroja. A su lado, caminaba Seiren, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Kain llevaba su común franela entreabierta, y miraba al suelo, rezagado, e Ichijou, por otra parte, hacía honor a su gran panza, con una enorme camisa de maternidad color rosa pálido con enormes letras que rezaban _''Futuro hijo de papi a bordo''. _

Kaname le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa a Yuuki al entrar, antes de sentarse en uno de los primeros lugares.

Una vez que los vampiros se sentaron, el Director hizo su aparición, dando saltitos emocionados al rededor del aula.

—Bien, bien. Miren nada más, mis chicos. ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de todos ustedes!—Comentó, enjugándose las lágrimas—. Han llegado ya, a su último día de embarazo mamás... Y... Papás.

Ichijou y Aidou alzaron sus cabezas con orgullo.

—Estoy seguro de que les complacerá escuchar que la próxima semana las clases estarán suspendidas, ya que deben dedicarse por completo al cuidado de sus bebés.

Todos lanzaron suspiros de alivio, y silbaron, vitoreando las palabras del Director, quién sonrío encantado.

—Bueno, bueno, ahora escuchen lo que les diré, es importante. Los bebés nacerán todos en una hora específica... Que no voy a decir—Quejas generales en el aula—. ¡Oigan, oigan! Si les digo la hora, no hay emoción. Debemos simular un parto natural, que puede ocurrir en cualquier lugar.

»Les daré ahora las pautas. Primero, Una vez que haya salido el bebé, deberán entregar las panzas en dirección. También deben pedir allí unos cuantos suplementos para el cuidado del pequeño. Segundo, deberán cuidar del muñeco como si fuera real. Deben bañarlo, alimentarlo, y hasta cantarle para dormirlo. Una vez acabado el proyecto, me los entregaran en mi oficina, dónde se producirán los resultados en la prueba.—Los miró a todos con una seriedad inusual en él, y prosiguió— Y por último, NO quiero ver bebés volando por los aires. Ya se los dije, deben criar a los muñecos como si fueran reales. De eso, depende su puntaje, y su oportunidad de graduarse.

Una vez dicho esto, inclinó juguetón la cabeza, y sonrío.

—¿Esta entendido? Bien. ¡Entonces, buena suerte chicos! Nos veremos.

Y se fue. El aula estalló entonces con conversaciones entre los alumnos, sobre lo que pensaban del proyecto, y los nervios que tenían sobre el nacimiento de los muñecos.

Los vampiros de la clase nocturna conversaban entre susurros, excepto Ichijou, que parecía encantado de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo emocionado que estaba por dar a luz a su pequeño regalo del cielo.

—Será tan guapo como su padre, si señor. Todo un Don Juan.—Decía, con lagrimillas de orgullo en los ojos claros—.

Kain alzó la mirada de la tabla de su mesa, sorprendido por la declaración, sonrojándose un poco. Ichijou, que pareció intuir lo que pasaba, lo observó con desdén, y aclaró:

—Hablaba de mí, idiota.

Por su parte, Yuuki se preocupaba más por el paradero de Zero, que por el futuro parto que tendría que llevar a cabo dentro de poco.

Cuando los alumnos tuvieron permiso para salir del salón, Yuuki se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Zero, y tocó a la puerta con los nudillos.

—Abre Zero, sé que estás allí.

No necesitó repetirlo. La puerta se abrió rápidamente, y el joven peliplata se abrazó a Yuuki en cuanto la vió.

—Disculpa Yuuki. No debí tratarte así, yo... Supongo que estoy nervioso, o no sé...

—Ya, ya... Zero...

Yuuki se abrazó al torso del muchacho, sintiendo repentinas ganas de ser estrechada. Hundió su cabeza bajo el mentón de su acompañante, y así permanecieron un rato muy largo, abrazados bajo el umbral de la puerta.

Un par de minutos luego, Zero escoltó a Yuuki hasta su cama, y la acostó allí con delicadeza. Después, se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello suavemente, sintiendo cada hebra bajo su toque. Yuuki se dejó consentir, encantada por la extraña conducta de Zero, y preguntándose si aquello no sería un sueño.

Cuando un profundo letargo se apoderó de ella de repente, tomó a Zero del brazo y lo acostó a su lado. _''Sé mi osito de peluche hoy Zero. Te necesito'' _murmuró, sin siquiera saber con certeza lo que decía. El joven se quedó muy quieto a su lado, pero tras un par de segundos, apoyó la cabeza de la chica en su hombro, y la abrazó, sintiendo bajo su nariz, el delicioso olor de su cabello. Fue entonces cuando unos 90 gritos femeninos simultáneos resonaron en el pasillo y en los pisos superiores, y un líquido de extraña consistencia babosa y amarillenta se esparció en los pantalones de Zero, quién se apartó de Yuuki con la boca entreabierta.

—¿Pero que...? Oh...

Yuuki se incorporó y se alzó la panza lo poco que pudo. Observó estupefacta como un gigantesco hoyo se abría con lentitud en la parte posterior de ésta, vertiendo a montones el líquido espeso y repulsivo, y revelando poco a poco, la cabecita de un espantoso y peliplateado bebé mecánico.

Lo último que Yuuki vió y escuchó antes de desmayarse, fue al bebé saliendo por completo y chillando con una fuerza indescriptible, y a Zero observando el inusual cabello del pequeño y exclamando con furia:

—¡Maldito seas Cross!

Luego, todo se sumió en la más profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeno.... Solo puedo rezar para que ustedes, lectoras, hayan disfrutado del cap. No es muy largo, pero ya después vendrá lo bueno. Espero no estar abusando de su paciencia xD (Es que no puedo evitarlo!), no se me ocurría más nada con que seguir, y luego me quedaré sin material para el próximo capítulo. Espero tenerlo listo en menos tiempo.

No me maten, si? Hasta ahora, creo que aprecio mi vida lo suficiente xD

Un beso enorme, y ¡Nos leemos!

Read&Review ¬.¬


	8. ¡Ah! El dar a luz Parte ll

Eh... ¿Hola? Sí, ya sé, deben odiarme. He pasado demasiado tiempo sin actualizar. Pero oigan, estaba en medio de una especie de... Crisis de inspiración... No se me ocurría que hacer para continuar D:

Pero en fin, aquí está mi pequeño intento de descripción sobre el parto de nuestros lindos vampiros! Escribí sobre el parto de cada pareja, para hacer la cosa más larga, y espero, más graciosa. Aunque no tengo ni idea de si vaya a gustarles. La verdad espero que si u.u

Sin más que decir, ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

**Kaname y Aidou**

Kaname Kuran no era un tipo al que se le pudiera intimidar fácilmente. Primero, porque se trataba de un ser inmortal, y segundo, siempre era capaz de mantener la calma en situaciones complicadas, y su sola presencia era capaz de callar a toda una multitud desesperada.

Pero había ciertas cosas, que hacían que hasta el más macho de los machos, o en este caso, el más letal de los vampiros, temblara. Y no solo conformaba la lista Aidou embarazado al levantarse en las mañanas. Oh no. Esto era peor. Esto era mucho, mucho, mucho peor. Y Kaname sintió por primera vez en su vida ganas de vomitar. Le fallaron las piernas, la frente le sudaba. Oh, quien viera al omnipotente ser inmortal en aquella delicada situación...

Nadie.

Nadie podía verlo en aquel instante. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados con sus propias _cosas _en ese momento. Y el joven aristócrata lo agradecía internamente.

—¡Oh, joder! ¡Oh, joder, joder, joder! Está naciendo, está naciendo, ESTÁ NACIENDO!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Vamos a ser padres Kaname-Sama! ¡Vamos a ser padres!

—¡Que te CALLES, anormal!

Y allí estaban.

Aidou se retorcía de ''dolor'', en el suelo, empapado de lo que se suponía debía ser líquido amniótico, chillando con lagrimas en los ojos que por fin el momento había llegado. A su lado, Kaname luchaba contra las ganas de expulsar toda la sangre bebida en las últimas 12 horas, mientras le golpeaba la cabeza al joven rubio completamente enloquecido.

—¡No es un bebé de verdad, idiota! ¡Cierra el pico!

—Voy a ser padre, voy a ser padre, voy a... ¡OH, MIRE KANAME-SAMA!

Y Kaname-sama lo vió. Y la imagen fue tan fuerte que su autocontrol no pudo con la impresión. Corrió al baño desesperado, y lo expulsó todo, inspirándose en lo que acababa de ver. Tendría pesadillas con eso hasta el final de sus días.

La panza de Aidou mostraba un muy original ''agujero'' por el cual la cabeza enrojecida del bebé comenzaba a ser expulsada, en conjunto con el repulsivo líquido amarillento y una especie de baba roja maloliente que Kaname supuso debía simular la sangre. Era horrible. Arriba, se escuchaban los afeminados gritos de Ichijou y un desconsolado llanto que debía ser de Kain.

El purasangre cerró los ojos, y trató de pensar en algo bonito mientras se apoyaba del lavabo... Yuuki. Pero no funcionó. El horror era demasiado grande. Entonces el joven vampiro suspiró y apretó los puños. Tenía que hacer frente a aquello, y sabía que saldría airoso. No por nada era el líder allí. Se puso de pie con dificultad y transpirando como nunca antes, se dio la vuelta. Soltó entonces un jadeo de agradecimiento, más parecido a un gemido, al mirar al suelo y ver que la... ''Labor de parto'' ya había acabado. Pero no por eso la imagen dejaba de ser bizarra.

Aidou estaba tirado en el piso, rodeado por sus propios y vomitivos líquidos extraños, acariciando el sintético cabello del pequeño engendro mecánico, quien para variar, era...

—¿Pelirrojo?, ¡¿Pelirrojo?! —Bramó el purasangre, incrédulo. Está bien, no es que quisiera mucho a la maquinilla del demonio, pero ¿el jodido director no podía haber tenido la delicadeza de por lo menos hacerlo lucir como él? Ahora parecería más bien hijo de Kain. Perfecto.

—¡Oh, Kaname-Sama! ¿No es una preciosidad? ¡Es igualito a usted!

El aludido lo fulminó con la mirada, como si quisiera prenderle fuego al rubio con la misma, y luego le echó un vistazo a su supuesto bebé. Era feo. No, no feo. Un ESPANTO. No había manera de que saliera al exterior con esa cosa.

—Esa _cosa _no se parece a mi Hanabusa. Ahora lávate, lava a ese muñeco y.. No sé, anda a dar una vuelta.. Piérdete en el bosque... Lo que quieras.

El rubio asintió, encantado, levantándose del piso con su bebé en brazos, y caminó hasta el baño dejando un rastro de baba asquerosa tras el. Como un caracol.

Pasándose una mano por el cabello, el castaño dejó escapar un suspiro, y se planteó lo que haría a continuación. La habitación entera estaba impregnada del fuerte olor de los líquidos que adornaban el suelo, además de que el sitio era un completo desastre, gracias a la súbita locura y desespero del incompetente vampiro rubio, así que no tenía muchas ganas de permanecer ahí. Bajó entonces las escaleras, y agotado, se dejó caer en el sofá, intentando borrar de su cabeza la imagen de Aidou corriendo en círculos por la habitación, destrozando todo a su paso en un ataque de pánico, y chorreando el suelo con babas.

**Kain e Ichijou**

—Mierda, mierda, mierda...

—¡Si no dejas de decir mierda te la meto!

—Mierda, mierda, mierda...

—¡Akatsuki! ¡Cálmate, joder! Me pones nervioso.

—P-p-pero... Pero...

—¡Solo ayúdame a sacarlo!

Kain miró al rubio con cara de espanto. El pobre tipo estaba tirado en el piso desde hacía ya bastante rato, bastante sonrojado y con cara de frustración. Aquello no se le estaba haciendo fácil PARA NADA.

Todo había comenzado bien. Ichijou había estado tejiendo tranquilamente mientras Kain miraba al techo, aburrido. Entonces, el rubio sintió como algo frío y resbaladizo le mojaba la camiseta y los pantalones, y al bajar la mirada, se dio cuenta del grotesco agujero en su panza, que se agrandaba más y más, para dejar paso a dos pequeños pies de plástico que pataleaban quedamente, haciendo ruiditos mecánicos.

El rubio observó en shock como el momento que había estado esperando por casi siete días ocurría a una velocidad alarmante, justo frente a sus ojos. Ya el ''niño'' estaba casi afuera y Kain ni cuenta se había dado. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

El agujero de la barriga falsa dejó de expandirse de golpe, dejando tan solo la mitad del bebé afuera de la misma, mientras la otra mitad soltaba un llanto terrible dentro de la panza. Kain, escuchando el ruido, se incorporó y se quedó helado al mirar al joven vampiro rubio.

—¿Que...?

—Se ha atorado.

Kain le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin comprender.

—¿Huh?

—Se ha atorado. ¡Se ha atorado, joder!

—Pero...

—Ayúdame a sacarlo.

Y sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro si no obedecía, Kain tragó saliva con dificultad y se encaminó hasta el rubio.

Y ahora estaban ahí. Ichijou de espaldas, tirado en el suelo, y Kain sentado entre sus piernas, halando por los pies al bebé ficticio. Tratando de sacarlo.

—¿Y si llamamos a Kaname-Sama?—Propuso Kain, sabiendo que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

—¡NO! ¡Hala! ¡Hala!

Kain, al borde de las lágrimas, lo volvió a intentar.

—¡Tiras como niña Akatsuki!

—Pero...

_¡Crack! _

—Mierda.

—¿Mierda que, MIERDA QUÉ?

—Uhh... Ichijou...

—¡¿QÚE CARAJO HICISTE?!

_''Oh, Kami... Mátame ahora.''_

**Shiki y Rima**

—Oye Shiki...

—¿Hmmm?

—Creo que hay algo bajo las mantas.

—¿Uh?

El joven vampiro miró por debajo de la manta que cubría a la linda pelirroja, acostada en el sofá, y tomó entonces entre sus brazos al pequeño muñeco de cabello rojizo, escondido bajo las mismas.

—Hmmm, ¿Ésto?

—Oh vaya, pero si ni cuenta me he dado... Gracias Shiki. En fin, ¡Hora de vestirte Sophie!

Shiki le tendió la pequeña Sophie a Rima, mientras ésta, feliz, se encaminaba hacia su clóset, para elegir una de las miles de prendas que había comprado para su hija, algo que de seguro, tomaría rato.

El chico entonces se recostó en su cama y miró al techo. ¿Porque tantos gritos afuera? El parto había sido muy tonto, ¡Ni cuenta se habían dado! El alumbramiento de los demás no podía ser tan complicado.

El chico sonrío con malicia. _''__Llorones.''_

**Ruka y Seiren**

—¡_Ésto _NO puede ser posible!

Ruka lanzaba blasfemas en voz baja, maldiciendo a Cross con todas sus ganas.

Aquella semana había sido terrible para ella. La habían emparejado con una chica con complejo de momia, habían quemado su cabello DOS veces, y para colmo, Kaname-sama no había hecho más que estar pendiente de ese puto vampiro rubio maric...

—Ruka... Deberíamos ir por las cosas para darles de comer.

_''Perra, pues ¿porque no vas tú?, ¿te perderás si no voy contigo?''_

—No pienso salir en éste estado.—Repliqué con voz helada, lanzándole una mirada asesina a mi compañera de proyecto.

—Lávate entonces. Te espero.

—¿No voy a salir, sí? Anda tu.

—Bueno.—Aceptó ella levantándose de golpe— Entonces, cuídalos tú.

Y sin tener la más leve delicadeza, le lanzó encima a los trillizos mecánicos, que con la sacudida, comenzaron a llorar todos a la vez, y salió de la habitación dejando a una Ruka bastante cabreada, cubierta de babas, apestando a huevos podridos y con un montón de horrorosos y chillones bebés mecánicos encima, llorando cada uno por atención.

Cross no había podido tener piedad de ella, oh no. No solo la había puesto de compañera con la persona que más detestaba (Aparte de Aidou y Yuki), si no que en la panza que le había dado, no venían ni uno, ni dos bebés, si no tres. TRES jodidos aparatos chillones y molestos.

Sentada en el sofá donde estaba, los ojos de Ruka se encendieron con rabia, jurando venganza hacia el director. Entonces se produjo un sonido extraño y un líquido verdoso y asqueroso le cayó en el cabello, mientras uno de los trillizos vomitaba sobre su peluca pelirroja.

Ahora, tenía que salir y matar a alguien.

* * *

O.......O

Bueno... ¿Que tal? ¿Críticas?, ¿Elogios?, ¿Tomatazos?

Click and Review!

l

l

l

V


	9. El niño también es tuyo!

¡Hola, hola chicas! Acá les traigo el nuevo cap. de la historia, FINALLY! Me da mucha pena que tengan que esperar tanto por mí, pero ¿qué le hago? D: Seguir esto se me hace bastante complicado.

Ah, por cierto, quiero agradecerles a todas las que han seguido mi fic desde el principio, y me han regalado sus maravillosos reviews! Las aprecio muchísimo, ¡gracias por el apoyo! Y a mi querida reviewer ''Sin Nombre'' (Sí, muy original cariño ;D) pues lamento que no te guste el como hago a nuestros siempre educados vampiros comportarse, pero sí los pusiera a actuar de la misma forma que en el anime, no tendría mucha gracia. En fin, si te desagrada, no leas o por lo menos no comentes, y en caso de que quieras hacerlo, omite los insultos. Estás advertida, porque faltan aún muchísimos capítulos de vampiros maldiciendo e insultando. Yo lo veo más que divertido, lástima que tú no. Además, estoy aquí para críticas constructivas, no para amenazas sobre el querer patear mi trasero. Respeto por favor (:

Para todas las demás a las que en efecto sí les guste el curso que toma esta historia, el nuevo cap. is here! besos hermosas (:

* * *

Zero POV

Zero estaba enfadado. Enfadado y asqueado. Y con ganas de dispararle a algo. El querido director Cross se había ganado ya una notable cantidad de puntos negativos, y el peliplata no podía esperar a cobrárselos. ¡Oh, iba a ser _taaan _terapéutico!

Pero mientras esperaba a que el dichoso momento llegara, el joven cazador debía hacerse cargo de la extraña (y peliplateada) cosa y de su aparentemente traumada mejor amiga durante _una semana entera_. Había podido con Yuuki embarazada, ¿no es así?, podía hacerse cargo del bebé por unos días más y luego olvidar que todo aquello había pasado.

Sin embargo, en aquel instante, el joven vampiro tenía un aspecto deprimente. Se había quitado la chaqueta del uniforme, y varios botones de su franela estaban desabrochados. Ni hablar de su cabello. El pequeño demonio (Como Zero había decidido llamarlo) pataleaba a su lado, chillando y moviendo sus manitas y cabeza sádicamente al ritmo de su pre-grabado llanto.

''_¡Vamos Yuuki, despierta ya, no puedo con esto yo solo!''_

Habían pasado más o menos unas dos horas desde el parto, y la castaña no mostraba ninguna señal de querer despertarse pronto. El bebé había llorado por más o menos media hora antes de que Zero por fin recordara que debía ir por los suplementos de los cuales el director les había hablado. Así que eso hizo.

Metió al bebé (aún chillando) en su mochila, tomó la panza falsa de Yuuki y caminó por los pasillos del colegio como si nada, lanzándole miradas asesinas a todo aquel que le observara con incredulidad por cargar a su ''hijo'' de semejante manera. Finalmente había llegado al salón de Touga, quien prácticamente se desternilló de risa al verle, y le tendió entre espasmos una pañalera con teteros vacíos, dos trajecitos para vestir al bebé, chupones, y un paquete de pañales desechables y de tela. Zero le lanzó en la cara el vientre falso y se largó, dando un portazo.

Luego de lanzar maldiciones por lo bajo, volvió al cuarto, esperando encontrar a Yuuki despierta. Cosa que no sucedió. Después de eso, comenzó a desesperarse. El bebé seguía llorando. Se quitó la corbata, sintiéndola repentinamente muy apretada. Se sacó la chaqueta, el calor era insoportable. Y a partir de ese momento, su grado de desespero y frustración fue tal, que comenzó a hacer cosas que en un estado de conciencia normal JAMÁS haría.

Comenzó con hablarle. Intentar razonar con el pequeño ser robótico. No funcionó.

Después, se lo había echado al hombro y le había dado gentiles golpecitos en la espalda. Tampoco pareció hacer efecto.

Forcejeó luego con el pequeño monstruo (Otro de sus apodos de cariño para él) para que se ''bebiera'' el tetero. Errado.

Finalmente, ya al borde de las lágrimas, le cantó. No se sabía bien la canción, y su voz no era precisamente algo digno de escuchar, pero pareció calmar un poco a la criatura.

Cuando ya el llanto había cesado, el desdichado cazador lo había dejado con cuidado en el sofá, agotado.

Lentamente, había caminado hasta Yuuki. Se veía tan pacífica y linda mientras dormía… Sonriendo débilmente, no pudo evitar apartar con delicadeza un mechón de cabello de sus ojos , observando con dulzura como arrugaba su nariz y se acurrucaba aún más entre las mantas.

Suspirando, volvió al sofá. Se dejó caer sonoramente, bastante cansado, dispuesto a quizá dormir una siesta. Pero incluso antes de poder acomodarse, un chillido resonó en el cuarto y bruscamente, el peliplata se dio cuenta de su error.

El movimiento que había hecho el mueble al lanzarse Zero, parecía (corrección,_ había)_ despertado al engendro. Y ahora, parecía llorar con aún más energía.

Zero ni se inmutó. Solo se quedó ahí. Como un Zombie, o quizá un cadáver. Ya no tenía fuerzas para nada. Permaneció sentado por cinco, diez quizá hasta treinta minutos. Fue entonces cuando por fin, la torpe compañera del cazador despertó, rascándose la cabeza, y mirando a su alrededor confundida.

— Zero… ¿Qué es ese ruido? — Preguntó la muchacha, un tanto desorientada.

—_Tu hijo. _— Respondió el aludido sintiendo un pequeño escozor en sus ojos lilas.

La chica lo miró, se llevó una mano a su ahora plano estómago, y lentamente dirigió su vista hacia el pequeño robot histérico. Y entonces, su cerebro conectó hechos, y Yuuki, con la boca entreabierta, se levantó, y tomó al niño en brazos.

Lo alzó y lo colocó justo debajo de la luz de la lámpara, como comprobando si de veras era su hijo. Zero entonces pensó que el trauma le había estropeado a su más que amiga, menos que otra cosa, el cerebro.

— Tiene el pelo plateado. — Exclamó sencillamente.

—Vaya, que ojo para los detalles Yuuki. —Dijo a su vez el chico, con sarcasmo y fastidio.

—¿Por qué llora?

—Llevo _horas_ preguntándome lo mismo.

Entonces, el ceño de Yuuki se frunció, hasta hacerla tomar una expresión de molestia, que sorprendió un poco a Zero.

—¡Pero mira que eres un mal padre! ¿Cómo has podido dejar a tu propio hijo en éste estado por tanto tiempo? ¡Sé que no te entusiasma mucho esto, pero por lo menos deberías preocuparte por tus notas! — Exhaló frustrada y continuó — ¡O por las mías!

Dicho esto, se acomodó al bebé en el hombro, tomó la pañalera de la mesa, y se encerró en el baño, dejando fuera a un incrédulo cazador de vampiros en shock.

El peliplata se quedó sentado, observando con ojos muy abiertos la puerta por la cual Yuuki había desaparecido. Pensando.

—¡Ahhhhhhh!

Veinte minutos luego, Zero dio un saltito en el sofá ante el chillido proveniente del baño. La dichosa puerta se abrió de golpe revelando de nuevo a Yuuki quien caminó hacia su compañero y le tendió el bebé, con la sorpresa marcada en sus delicadas facciones.

Zero miró a la criatura y luego a su casi-hermana, interrogándole con los ojos. Ella simplemente acercó más al bebé hacia él.

El peliplata se concentró entonces en el feo rostro de _''_su hijo''. Tenía la cara demasiado blanca con respecto al resto del cuerpo, y una nariz chata y sin orificios que lo hacía lucir como un pequeño crío de cerdo con problemas bastante graves de alimentación. Una mata de cabello largo, plateado, brillante y bastante desagradable al tacto, adornaba su redonda cabecilla, y escondía sus ojos inexpresivos color castaño. Su boca, al igual que sus manos, brazos, piernas y cabeza, se movía, haciéndolo parecer un pequeño pez bajo el agua. Estaba a punto de devolver al niño a su madre cuando Zero notó lo que quizá había hecho a Yuuki gritar. Abrió la boca incrédulo. No, Cross no podía haber caído _tan_ bajo.

Sin embargo, ahí estaban. Grandes, perlados y filosos. Reluciendo bajo la luz, centellando, como si se burlaran de él en su propia cara. Dos colmillos de vampiro.

_¡Lo voy a matar!_

_

* * *

_

Ta-daaa! No saben cuanto tuve que sufrir para subir ésto T__T pero creo que valió la pena. ¿Uds. que creen?

¡No olviden dejarme sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí! (: son mi inspiración y mi razón de escribir. Un beso enorme, ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
